


Crest

by TehAvengeh



Category: Free!
Genre: M/M, Nitori lives in the Ocean, Rin lives on the surface, and thats when the story truly begins, imminent timeskip, merman au, plot heavy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-01-30
Updated: 2015-12-26
Packaged: 2018-01-10 14:40:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 11
Words: 29,914
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1160891
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TehAvengeh/pseuds/TehAvengeh
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“I trust you not to do anything you’re not supposed to,” his mother went on, “I’m putting all my faith in you alright?”</p><p>“Alright!”</p><p>It didn’t need to be said, but Aiichiro knew this was his mother’s way of having him promise to not go onto land until he was of age – and it was a promise he fully expected to keep.</p><p>Or at least, on that day, that had been his intention.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. This is Home

**Author's Note:**

> This is not your typical merman fic in the sense that while there are people who live under the sea, they aren't actually part fish.

The ocean floor is warm – composed of soft white sand that stretches endlessly - the surface smooth and sparkling as if it were a sea of jewels. This is home – the town of Samezuka. Adobe-esque buildings crafted from sand packed tight, lined the streets -  each building adorned with gems of every color save for the stones that glowed red – for those were rare and forbidden – so much in fact that Aiichiro had never seen one.

A herd of small fish bustled by, bringing with it a soft current, and Nitori moved out of the way – playfully poking the hind end of one fish that lingered behind – his gentle touch startling the creature, freezing it in place before it scurried off to join the others. Aiichiro watched them go with the barest hints of a smile, absently waving his raised hand in a gesture of goodbye. It was the kind of action that made Nitori’s classmates tease him. Not that Aiichiro minded – it was all in fun and so he didn’t take the words of the other kids to heart. He had made several friends amongst the kids in his neighborhood, so it wasn’t as if everyone teased him – just the bigger kids – the ones who had bulked up a lot sooner than Nitori had. His body stature was actually the brunt of most of their jokes – but it wasn’t as if size mattered and it wasn't like Nitori wasn’t just skin and bones – he had a couple muscles here and there developing from helping his mother in the garden. He was sure, that in no time, he would sprout like the vegetables he and his mother cared for. 

Even though the other kids teasings didn’t really bother Aiichiro, he still tended to distance himself from them - and so as soon as school let out, he’d head to the outskirts of town. To do so he had to pass through the town square – the area busy and bustling with shops. The sea towns like Samezuka were small – practically villages - and so beneath the ocean’s surface they operated on a trading system. Some men would hunt fish (though unlike the people who lived in the town of Iwatobi up on the surface, they had strict fishing rules and hunting was done outside of town – so the colorful fish that usually drifted through were off limits and were the equivalent to the stray cat or dog one might see on the surface) while some men would farm. Samezuka was known for its unique fruit and vegetables – unique because they could only be grown in sea villages – so they fetched quite a hefty sum at the market on the pier. Nitori wasn’t quite sure how surface jobs for sea dwellers worked, but some of the adults commuted to and from Iwatobi on a daily basis. The money the humans used was useless down here in Samezuka  so not that many people chose to work on land, but the ones that did always came back with delicacies like beef jerky or watermelon. Nitori had never had beef before – only knew that it was made from cows. (Of course, Nitori had never seen a cow in person – only in school books.) And Aiichiro wasn’t quite sure how it was possible for people who lived on land to grow watermelon either – but again Nitori had never seen or tasted one and they certainly didn’t grow in the ocean. 

The town center was bustling with activity as usual and Aiichiro was easily swallowed up by the crowd – being eleven years old and small for his age made it easy for Nitori to slip through unnoticed - and within a matter of minutes he was moving further and further from the town's cacophony of sounds until he was on the outskirts of Samezuka. The quietness outside of town was something Nitori took comfort in – he didn’t necessarily like being alone, but there was definitely something quite enjoyable about it. 

Nitori spent a lot of his time lingering towards the surface – it wasn’t as if he disliked Samezuka, but once he got up to shallow enough waters he could see the sun reflecting off the water – shimmering through the waves. The surface water was warm – but a different kind of warmth then Aiichiro was used to. The water he lived in was clear – so much so that if the people on the surface – or so some of the adults say – were to, during the summer solstice,  - when the sun was at its peak brightness - get on a boat directly above their city, then they could see the tops of buildings – the sun penetrative enough to make all the jewels on the town’s buildings glimmer. Aiichiro wondered if the people of Iwatobi thought it was as beautiful as he himself imagined it to be. 

Occasionally, Nitori would poke his head above the surface – admiring the way the gentle rays of the sun caressed the side of his face and relishing in the way the wind lightly tousled his fast-drying silver locks.

The people of Samezuka aged exactly like the humans do – as far as Aiichiro was concerned, they were exactly alike – the only difference being that Nitori could live and breathe beneath the water’s surface. Of course, Nitori had never actually met anyone who lived on the surface – Samezuka had a strict rule that no one under the age of sixteen could go out onto land. The rule was because if a child of the sea lingered on the surface for too long, then they would be unable to return to the ocean’s depths. Aiichiro couldn’t explain it on a biological standpoint, but in laymen’s terms, the people of Samezuka had an extra layer of translucent skin around their body that the humans did not. It was similar to a fishes scale – it protected them and kept them from pruning like humans tended to do when soaked in water for too long – it was also what allowed them to breath under the water and every child of the sea was born with it. Of course, a child’s skin was a lot thinner than those of the adults and as such dried up quicker – as it dried, the extra layer would flake off like dead skin if it became cracked enough. It didn’t mean death or anything – as beneath their somewhat scales was your ordinary human skin. However, if a person of the sea lost that extra layer of protection, then they would no longer be able to breath beneath the surface. 

Fortunately, once the people of Samezuka had matured enough – roughly about the age of sixteen – they could manage a day’s time on the surface before their layer began to dry up. So once eligible, if a child of the sea wanted to attend specialty school on the surface, or get a job, they were allowed to. Of course, plenty of sea folk chose not to go – in fact neither of Aiichiro’s parents had ever left Samezuka – but Nitori was positive that when the time came, he would definitely go.

So technically, at Nitori’s age, he shouldn’t be coming up to the surface like this – but it wasn’t as if he was leaving the ocean, and so it wasn’t like he was breaking any rules, and most importantly, it wasn’t like he was putting himself at risk.

Aiichiro came up to the water’s surface roughly once a week – mainly just to stare up at the sky in fascination (absently hoping his face doesn’t tan). Not too far from where he typically popped up, was a pier. It was also a dock for smaller boats – though many preferred to use the other one further down the coast. The pier was a concrete one that stretched far out into the waters and on the side facing Nitori steep steps stippled down the side that led directly into the water – it was where people from Samezuka usually walked up. This side of the ocean was a lot more industrial - with only a small sliver of sand visible – the rest blocked by a wall and a road just past it. The other side of the beach – in the opposite direction of the other dock, was where the beach was open to the public – there was a drastically larger amount of beach sand on that side, and the wall was even further back to make room for a line of small restaurants and rest houses for the people who played on the beach to go to. That section of the beach however was always crowded and fortunately, far - far away from where Nitori was now. He’d only been on that side of the coast once and promptly stayed away after his first visit – scared someone might spot him.

The people of Samezuka and the people of Iwatobi got along fairly well – but they had their differences and some people weren’t as accepting of the sea folk’s presence. Nitori had heard stories of Iwatobi children spitting wads of paper at the sea folk or calling them names – nothing too bad – just things children did when they were presented with something new. The adults he had heard the stories from didn’t really take it to heart – they were children after all. In fact, it might even be where Nitori got his mindset to not let the words of the other kids his age bug him. In a way, he was preparing himself for the future. That being said, Aiichiro hoped that people would be more accepting then, but it was far easier to conform to the normalcy of disliking the sea folk then to transform the people’s beliefs as a whole.

The shrill cry of a child’s laugh reached Nitori’s ears, snapping him out of his daydreams and his eyes flew towards the pier where a group of kids – probably around Aiichiro’s age, if not older – were racing along the pier. Nitori ducked down, submerging himself under the water just until the water’s edge rested beneath his eyes. The children didn’t even glance his way, and instead of shooting off down towards Samezuka, he lingered in the waters and watched. They were horse-playing – pushing and shoving each other and laughing all the while. The kids in Nitori’s class played that way too, though Aiichiro had never joined them – partly because he was never invited and partly because he didn’t want to join anyway. 

It was when one of the bigger kids – a boy with dark, choppy hair - pushed a slightly shorter boy down, that things took a turn for the worse. Nitori was too far to really see facial expressions, and so he naturally assumed that the fallen kid would start crying – that was what Nitori would have done. But instead, the red-haired boy launched to his feet and took a swing at the other boy – hands curled into a fist – and decked the bigger kid in the face. 

Nitori gasped – watching in awe as the red-haired boy tackled the other one to the ground, and he could only look on as they rolled around punching and kicking – the one other kid just staring, mouth agape. 

Just when Aiichiro was wondering if he should do something – though hardly knowing what exactly to do – a man’s voice boomed ‘HEY’ from the road and surprised, Nitori turned his attention to the man running towards the children who had quickly separated. 

The man grabbed the red-head by the shoulder roughly – who stared down at his shoes, body trembling. The other two kids quickly scurried off, and the man clamped his other hand on the boy’s shoulder and steered him to look at him.

“What were you thinking?!” the man bellowed, “This is the third fight this week – what’s gotten into you? Do you know how much you worry your mother and I when you act out like this? What’s eating at you Rin?”

The man stopped, waiting for an answer and NItori - not wanting to intrude any longer - took the other boy's silence as his cue to leave.

He wondered if the surface children were always that violent – or if such acts were reserved for the bad seeds. It made him weary nonetheless and Aiichiro played with the idea of asking an adult - but that would surely give away his weekly escapades and Nitori wasn’t quite ready to jump that hurdle – his mother would probably have a heart attack, and if she didn't his father would.

Speaking of his mother, she was surely wondering where he was by now - so he hurried home – the descent much quicker than the swim to the surface. 

* * *

 

Aiichiro’s mother was a flamboyant women with short – shoulder length hair that naturally curled at the ends. She was standing at the kitchen counter peeling potatoes, that his father had gotten in town last week, when he walked in.

“Welcome back,” she greeted, “How was school?”

Nitori took his time answering – describing in detail the things he had learned and fudging the truth a bit when she asked what he had been up to until now. They fell into a comfortable silence, Nitori scrubbing the peeled potatoes clean as his mother moved to the sink.

Aiichiro always helped his mother cook dinner – not because he had to per say – but mostly because there wasn’t much to do here in Samezuka. It was probably part of the reason he yearned to go to Iwatobi so much - unfortunately, it seemed the older he got, the longer the days seemed to drag out.

The first time he expressed his interest in Iwatobi to his mother, she had cried – a mix of coos of how brave he was and sniffles and whines of her not wanting to be apart from her baby boy for even a minute.

A little known fact about the people of the sea – and another quirk about them that set themselves apart from the humans - was that tears and blood, amongst other things, were a bit different for the people of Samezuka.

Of course, this fact was kept strictly to themselves – the elders fearing that humans would take advantage of it should they know.

In the instance of crying, it was – at first – just like humans, but as soon as it rolled off their cheeks it would drop to the ground with a solid ‘thunk’. In short – their tears would turn to beryl - usually in a shade of rich blue aquamarine.

The stones were, on occasion tear dropped shaped, but mostly they were round and smooth with no clear cut. There was a jewelry shop in the center of town that would cut and mount the stones into necklaces, earrings, and most often ornaments for their homes.

Jewlery from Samezuka fetched a large price in Iwatobi, but again, because the sea folk didn’t use their money beneath the surface, many chose not to sell any - therefore making them a rarity on land even though Nitori was used to seeing them in such abundance.

In fact, if Nitori checked the hutch in the dining room, there were several of his own tears placed on display – things like ‘Baby’s first tear’ and his mother even wore a necklace around her neck made up of the tears his father had shed on their wedding day.

There were plenty of other jewels that the sea folk made but the beryl had to be the most common - and the happier the occasion at which they were shed - the brighter the color.

“Aiichiro sweetie,” his mother called and Nitori stared up at her in question, “There’s a storm coming soon so be sure to stay away from the surface for the next couple of days.”

Nitori flushed red up to his ears, mouth opening and closing like the fish that swam by all the time – at a loss for words to say.

His mother only laughed – and ruffled his hair with her hand, “Don’t think you can keep secrets from me young man - don't think I didn't notice how dark your cheeks have gotten recently.”

Aiichiro smiled, and let out a small breath – relieved he wasn’t in trouble - and lightly pressed his hands against the sides of his face.

“I trust you not to do anything you’re not supposed to,” his mother went on, “I’m putting all my faith in you alright?”

“Alright!”

It didn’t need to be said, but Aiichiro knew this was his mother’s way of having him promise to not go onto land until he was of age – and it was a promise he fully expected to keep.

Or at least, on that day, that had been his intention.


	2. The Start of Something New

The next two weeks after the storm were spent repairing damages in town. The storm his mother had mentioned had apparently been pretty bad for Iwatobi. Tanaka-san – an elderly man that lived next door who worked shucking clams in a shop on the pier in Iwatobi – told Nitori last Wednesday that some nasty winds had whipped through town and uprooted some of the smaller shacks along the beach.  The tide had rose as well and within moments the ocean had devoured twisted scraps of metal, broken shards of glass, and splintered wood with its gaping maw. Needless to say, Aiichiro had been pretty surprised when he had gone into town the following morning and seen the damage.

They had been unlucky that most of the debris had been flung straight at their town, but fortunately the damage was not something irreparable and most importantly none of them had been harmed. Still, it was slow work patching up buildings and cleaning up all the garbage.

A whole crop field had gotten torn up as well, and that was where it hurt them the most. Nitori was fortunate enough that his family had a private garden, but others were not so lucky. His father worked in the town hall and had come home one night exhausted from a hard day’s of work, and Aiichiro listened as his father told his mother about the shortage of food. Some of the people who worked in Iwatobi suggested selling the crops that did survive and invest in some surface food for the time being until the next harvest. However, it had fallen through, because a mass majority of the village was wary of the surface people and avoided interaction with them as much as possible. 

Tanaka-san had said it was “a damn shame” as Nitori had stood with him outside his home, listening to how great the pork was – a cut of meat that came from pigs apparently. Whatever pigs were. 

After that, Aiichiro had excused himself and made his way to the surface and had watched from a safe distance in the water as men in uniforms had worked on reconstructing some buildings. He couldn’t quite fathom how people on the surface could just hire workers to fix their problems for them. He knew it was a city thing – but it still seemed weird to him – though that was mostly because the sea people didn’t deal with money.

What had taken Samezuka two weeks to repair, had taken Iwatobi half the time and within days the beach was bustling with people again and Nitori was steering clear of that area once more.

Since the storm, Aiichiro had not seen those kids on the pier again, and his days were once more back to their quiet repetitiveness. Still, on some days, as Nitori lie on his back, drifting with the current, he couldn’t help but wonder how that boy was doing – the one who had been scolded by his father. Did he get in a lot of trouble? Was he confined to his room? Was he still friends with those other boys? 

Aiichiro knew it wasn’t any of his business and that he shouldn’t concern himself with it, but that didn’t change the fact that he still wanted to know. At first, he had thought the boy was violent just for the sake of being so, but the way he had tucked his head and balled his fist as his father spoke to him had made Nitori curious. He had been so wild just moments before and then within seconds he had become timid and quiet. He couldn’t help but feel that something was eating at the boy, and Aiichiro really wanted to know what.

* * *

 

It was a full month later that Nitori finally saw that boy again. He had been floating on his back, eyes closed, and enjoying the sounds of the ocean when he heard footsteps and quickly dunked beneath the water. When he poked his head up above the surface a couple of seconds later, the boy was sitting on the pier, legs dangling over the edge as he grumbled quietly to himself. Aiichiro stared in shock for a moment, before swimming a little closer, being careful to stay out of the other boy’s line of vision. 

“Stupid dad,” he muttered – Rin his name was, if Nitori remembered it right – and Aiichiro frowned. If the circumstances had been any different, Nitori would have definitely asked him if he was alright. Even though both of his parents could be a little over bearing sometimes, Aiichiro loved them unconditionally and he didn’t think he’d ever truly been mad at his father. But Rin was clearly upset and he wished he could do something to help.

He stared a bit longer, frantically looking around the coast before diving under and swimming closer. He lingered beneath the surface on the right side of the pier, close enough he could grab Rin’s leg if he wanted to, but angled so he was just out of site. 

‘I’m going to get in so much trouble,’ Aiichiro thought, pacing back and forth beneath the water.

He took a deep breath; all he was going to do was ask if he was alright – that was it.

It took another couple of minutes for Nitori to build up enough courage, before slowly bringing his head up above the surface, “Are… you alright?” he asked and the boy flinched before quickly swiveling to look behind himself – Nitori ducking instinctively.

He didn’t say anything though, so Nitori tried again, “Are you okay now?”

This time Rin started turning in his direction and so Nitori ducked with a splash – heart racing and praying he hadn’t been seen.

He could see Rin as he stared down at the place Nitori had been moments before and so he swam a little lower – he was sure the shadow the pier casted on the water made it dark enough that he couldn’t be seen but it was better safe than sorry.

Minutes passed with Rin still staring at the water and Aiichiro bit his lip – too afraid to come up again. He was hoping the other boy would tire of staring so hard, but his gaze was unwavering. 

So Nitori waited – cheeks flushed red in embarrassment – each second ticking by ever so slowly; when finally, finally Rin sighed and looked away. 

Aiichiro sighed in relief, before frowning as Rin got to his feet, cast one last lingering look at the water, before walking down the pier. Nitori slowly came up to the surface, watching his back as he went, and wishing he were a little braver.

* * *

 

Nitori wasn’t feeling well when he got home, and with some assurance to his mother that ‘it really isn’t that bad’ he made his way to his room and plopped down on his bed face first – hands sliding beneath his pillow as he buried his face into the soft surface. 

His heart was still racing from earlier – it had been one-sided, but he’d spoken to someone from Iwatobi. He had, ultimately chickened out, and lying here he wished his mind had been more clear – wished he would have just swam to the other side of the pier and popped up there before trying to speak again. 

His head was a mix of excitement and anxiety. He wanted to try again tomorrow – he would definitely try again tomorrow. His mother would surely be heartbroken if she even found out what he was planning but… there was something about the other boy that drew Nitori in. Maybe it was because he was human – maybe it was because he seemed to be lonely like Nitori was – but whatever it was, it was strong enough to make him want to try a little harder, to be a little braver, and to speak to the boy once more.

At dinner, Aiichiro half-listened to his father talk about work – wondering if Rin would be at the pier again tomorrow – wondering if the boy went there straight after school or if he went home first. Nitori didn’t remember seeing him with a backpack, and that begged the question; did the backpacks in Iwatobi look like the ones in Samezuka did? Did they wear uniforms too?

He hoped the boy wouldn’t be mean to him – hoped he was as interested in him as Aiichiro was in Rin. It was silly, but Nitori hoped they could be friends. That would be alright wouldn’t it? He wasn’t being too hopeful was he? Aiichiro hoped not. 

Giddy, he gobbled up the rest of his food, placed his dishes in the sink, and then raced to his room after bidding his parents goodnight.  

He couldn’t wait for tomorrow.

* * *

 

Aiichiro was waiting beneath the surface by the pier when Rin showed up – hands stuffed in his pockets as he looked around. A small part of Nitori was hoping Rin was looking for him, but he quickly pushed that thought aside as the other boy sat down in the same way he had been yesterday.

‘Alright Aiichiro, you can do this,’ he told himself, taking deep breaths before coming up above the water – careful to be out of sight. He had a small speech prepared, and so long as Rin didn’t interrupt him then this would end in his favor. ‘Okay, here I go’.

“Hi! I’m from Samezuka and I’m not supposed to be talking to you but you looked sad yesterday so I thought I’d say hello – please don’t look at me I’m shy!” the words tumbled out quickly and recklessly, like a wave crashing on the shore - and then hung in the silence that followed.  Aiichiro gasped for air – eyes not leaving Rin’s stiffened back. It seemed like minutes before the boy’s shoulders drooped as he allowed himself to relax – no doubt startled by Nitori’s earlier exclamation. Every second was tense, and the crashing waves on the beach rung in Aiichiro’s ears like a ticking bomb as he waited with baited breath – body tense and on the ready to flee should he need to.

Nitori continued to wait in silence – a little put off that the other boy had yet to say a word - nerves on fire, and heart thudding in his chest as he ran over what he had said in his mind, wondering if he had made a mistake, wondering if maybe he hadn’t been loud enough, wondering if the other boy had chosen to ignore him. Aiichiro certainly hoped it was not the latter.

“Umm…” he started – and it sounded pathetic even to him – quiet and shaky; Nitori wouldn’t be surprised if this time Rin really hadn’t heard him. He cleared his throat, “How are you?” Aiichiro hoped he didn’t sound as desperate as he felt – but after having made up his mind last night, he’d been really excited about approaching the other boy again. Thinking back on it now, Nitori figured maybe it had been childish to think that they would suddenly become fast friends – especially since most of the kids in his class thought him to be a little too over-eager a majority of the time.

It was just as Nitori was thinking maybe he should just give up, stop making a fool of himself, and just go home; that Rin finally spoke, “Are you really from Samezuka?”

Aiichiro couldn’t contain his gasp, “Yes! I am!”

He wished he could see Rin’s facial expressions – because when he spoke again, “Really? That’s so cool,” back still obediently turned away as per his request, Nitori thought that maybe Rin was smiling.

* * *

 

Aiichiro learned very quickly that Rin had very little to say unless it had something to do with the things he was passionate about.

For the first week of their newfound friendship, Nitori just talked about himself and what it was like in Samezuka. He talked about the town center and how they didn’t use money – he talked about what he had learned in school that particular day and talked about how they wore clothes despite what Rin seemed to believe and how their school uniform was white and Rin had been surprised by that, but not as surprised as Nitori had been when Rin had said that if he were to get his clothes wet they would get soggy and weigh him down. Nitori’s clothes were wet to a degree he supposed, it was something he hadn't really noticed, but he noticed they’d become dry when he was above water – but they certainly didn’t stick to him like glue when wet like Rin said his did. As far as Aiichiro was concerned, his clothes hadn’t been made any differently. He had asked his father one night if their cloth was made differently or if it was just a sea folk thing, but his father had just looked confused and apologized about not having an answer. When Nitori asked Tanaka-san next door the next morning, the old man had just laughed and left Nitori just as confused as he had been yesterday.

Sometimes Rin would bring him candies or bread and in return Nitori would bring him something from the village. Some of the candies were melt in your mouth good and it was something Aiichiro was not used to. Samezuka didn’t have chocolate – which in Nitori’s opinion was the best thing in the whole world – and also really unfair if you asked him. Iwatobi though, didn’t have star carrots, which Rin said were a lot sweeter than normal carrots(he called it normal but Aiichiro could hardly agree).

It was a full month and a half of meeting nearly every day before Aiichiro confessed to having seen him on the pier fighting, and another week before Rin talked about his father for the first time.

“He’s an idiot,” Rin had said, a bit more fired up than he usually was. When Nitori had asked him to elaborate, he had grown quiet – reflective – and Nitori wished more than ever he could see his face full-on.

“My old man’s actually from the sea you know?” he went on to say, “He doesn’t really talk about what it’s like – but he says he won’t ever go back. I think about Samezuka a lot – it’s always seemed really cool to me and it sucks that I can’t see it, but if it’s as amazing as I think it is, I don’t see why he won’t go back.”

It was confusing for Nitori. Rin’s dad was from the sea? He’d heard about the occasional person leaving and never coming back – but it was rare, and something the adults definitely would not talk about with a child such as himself around. Even though Aiichiro was so fascinated with the surface, he couldn’t imagine leaving Samezuka forever.

“I didn’t know about it until recently – I don’t know why he waited so long to say something. He knows how much I like Samezuka! So why would he hide it?”

And Nitori didn’t have an answer.

“Anyway, it just makes me really angry. He’s throwing away something amazing and for what? A crappy job as a fisherman?”

Aiichiro was quiet for the longest time, “But he has you doesn’t he? And your mother and sister too.” He finally said and Rin huffed.

“I know that… But still. He could go back and visit – he could get his family to come visit us – I bet they’d like to see their cute grandkids. But he’s so stubborn and always says no. And it’s so stupid and frustrating and I hate it. If I lived in Samezuka I would never leave and I think he’s crazy for having done it in the first place!”

“… Maybe he was just curious about what it’s like up here?” Nitori offered tentatively.

“I still think it’s a waste. Besides, you were curious too but you haven’t left the ocean yet – you won’t even let me look at you. You’re a lot smarter than my old man.”

It was then that Nitori realized Rin probably didn’t know about the rule – which said the children of the sea weren’t allowed onto the surface until they were at least sixteen. He thought about telling Rin that that was why he didn’t come up to sit with Rin on the pier, that that was why he wasn’t out exploring the shops on the beach. In the end, he kept his lips sealed, because surely Rin would hate him too if Aiichiro expressed his desire to leave Samezuka - even if just for a day.   


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m sorry if their first meeting was awkward and if Nitori sounded weird talking because I don’t know how to make friends so I didn’t know what to make him say.


	3. The Temple in the Sea

Nitori is floating on his back, eyes closed, as he chatters about his day, guard down because he’s known Rin long enough, and trusts Rin enough to not look at him. He knows it doesn’t really matter if Rin sees him or not, but to Nitori it’s his way of not fully breaking his promise with his mother. Because even though he has not set foot on land, he still feels like he is somehow doing something he shouldn’t be. Not allowing Rin to look at him is like his safeguard – with no face or name for Rin to see or hear, it’s a bit like he doesn’t exist. He does not think Rin will go around telling people he talks to him, but at least this way if he did and someone from Samezuka happened to hear, there was no proof it was Nitori. 

“Oh!” Nitori exclaimed, shooting up, “I brought you something!”

Yesterday his mother had picked up some striped apples from the market and so Aiichiro had wanted to give one to Rin, “Close your eyes,” he said even though Rin’s back was turned to him. 

“Alright, they’re closed.” Rin said and Nitori swam forward, grasped the cool concrete of the pier and hoisted himself up enough to place the striped apple next to Rin’s side before flopping back down into the water.

“Okay, you can open your eyes now!”

Aiichiro watched, hands pressed to his lips, as Rin blindly grabbed the striped apple and then held it up in front of himself. 

“Are you sure you didn’t paint this?” he asked, sounding surprised  and Nitori bet his eyes were really wide.

“I did not!” he exclaimed with a peal of laughter – one that Rin quickly joined in on.

“Alright I’m trying this now,” he said once they’d both stopped giggling and Aiichiro waited with bated breath as he heard the crunch of the apple beneath Rin’s teeth.

“It’s sweet!” Rin exclaimed, “But not apple sweet. It kind of tastes like… hmm… apple pie?”

“Apple pie? It doesn’t taste anything like apple pie to me.”

“Well maybe not your apple pie,” was Rin’s retort before taking another bite of the apple, “This is really good.”

“Hee hee, I’m glad~!”

* * *

 

“You’ve been awfully spirited lately,” his mother commented at breakfast and Aiichiro flushed, nearly choking on the glob of rice in his mouth – his father coming to the rescue by lightly patting and rubbing gentle circles on his back.

“Th-thanks,” he gasped as he swallowed his food, before turning his attention to his mother who looked a bit sheepish, “I’m as happy as I always am.”

His mother simply hummed in response, eyes twinkling with mirth as she turned her attention to his father who was leaning back in his seat after having just aided Aiichiro.

“I’d say he looks like he’s in love, what do you think dear?”

This time Nitori sputtered in disbelief – his reactions making both his parents laugh and Aiichiro pout and bury his face in his hands.

His father chuckled loudly, “Stop teasing him. Aiichiro your mother is just playing with you – we know why you’ve been so excited recently – no need to hide it.”

Aiichiro froze. What? What?! Surely not. There was no way his parents knew he had been seeing Rin and they definitely wouldn’t be this happy if they did.

“O-oh?”

“Yes!” his mother exclaimed, clapping her hands together in excitement, “It’s because your birthday is next week!”

“Oh!” Oh that was right! It’d completely slipped his mind! Up until this point he hadn’t even realized it was even possible to forget one’s own birthday and yet here he was. Wow, he was really excited now. For how much he wished he was old enough to walk on land he didn’t think he’d ever stop counting the days until his next birthday, “I’m really excited!” he chirped.

“Super excited!” and really he was – giddy with excitement really.

His mother and father chuckled at his antics, as Aiichiro started eating his breakfast with a renewed vigor. Next week would be his twelfth birthday – after that he only had to wait four more years. Just months ago he was thinking that it would take ages, but now that he had Rin to pass the time with, he felt like it would go so fast the days would blur. 

He couldn’t wait.

* * *

 

On Sundays his father had the day off, so after a late breakfast the family of three would make their way to the Sea Temple located in the opposite direction of Iwatobi’s shores. They would go there to pray to the Sea God to thank him for his blessing – and express their gratitude for the gift of being able to live in Samezuka. 

The Sea Temple was located in an underwater cave on the outskirts of town – despite the water being colder here, the path to the temple always felt warm – the walls of the cave dotted with the Sea God’s fire – a purple flame that could not be distinguished by anything other than time. It was this same fire that allowed them to cook and heat their homes here in Samezuka - and yet another blessing of the Sea God they had to be thankful for. 

The actual temple was made from the same sparkling white sand that their village was – though not a jewel could be seen decorating the surface. They prayed at the alter centered in front of the temple – his father stopping to greet a fellow co-worker with his mother as Aiichiro continued to step forward. 

Unlike their homes, which often had wood or glass doors, the entrance to the temple was nothing more than an open doorway in the sand and if Nitori peered in, all he saw was pitch black darkness. No one but the village chief and a select few members of his choosing were allowed into the temple – where he would go twice a year to hold a ceremony. The details of the ceremony, Aiichiro did not know – but it was typically a joyous occasion where the people of Samezuka would hold a festival. Lanterns would be strewn up in the town center and there would be a feast and the children would play games as the adults drank in celebration. 

When a child was born in Samezuka they were taken into the temple to personally receive the Sea God’s blessing – it was said that without the God’s blessing, a child’s protective outer layer would melt away into sea foam, thus rendering it unable to live beneath the ocean’s surface. Of course, Nitori had never actually heard of that happening, but it was worth mentioning because it was the first and most likely the last time a citizen of Samezuka would be allowed into the temple. 

Like all children, Aiichiro was curious about what lie inside – some said that the temple was many chambers deep and that the Sea God himself resided there – while others said it was merely a vessel – one of the dragon’s many scales that lie in wait inside. 

Nitori had long since resigned himself to the fact that he would never know, but he still squinted at the dark doorway – wondering if he stared long enough if he’d be able to see even a little. But he was greeted with nothing more than a cold current that drifted from within. 

* * *

 

Friday after school his parents had greeted him with a small birthday party. His father had gotten off work early to help his mother with the preparations – his favorite meal for dinner and a small roseberry shortcake.

Both his parents had sung him Happy Birthday – his mother a little too enthusiastic as she sang, but he and his father knew better than to comment on it. After dinner, Tanaka-san from next door came over to have cake and to drop off his present – a small action figure he’d bought in Iwatobi. His mother had knitted him a sweater and his father had gotten him a new journal and it was only later that night after Tanaka-san left and Nitori had sat down to write in his diary that he remembered he was supposed to be meeting Rin today.

It was way past his curfew and Aiichiro resigned himself to the fact that Rin had probably long since gone home, so he bit his lip and decided he would go straight to the pier tomorrow after class.

* * *

 

When Aiichiro reached the pier, Rin was angrily pacing back and forth – backpack tossed on the ground and Nitori felt bad because usually Rin stopped at home to change first and drop his things off.

“Hi,” he greeted when Rin had paced back towards his usual spot and Nitori watched as the red-haired boy froze, before promptly sitting on the ground, legs crossed beneath him.

“Where were you?!” Rin demanded and Nitori shrunk in on himself a bit – he’d already felt bad enough, but having Rin scold him definitely made things worse. 

“I’m sorry,” he apologized, hoping he sounded as genuine as he felt, “Yesterday was my birthday and my parents threw me a surprise party so I wasn’t able to--”

“What?” Rin cut him off, sounding one hundred percent angrier than he had the moment before, and Aiichiro sunk down in the water to his chin. 

“Uhm… I couldn’t come yesterday because it was my birthday?” he offered tentatively and Rin huffed like he tended to do whenever Nitori had said something he thought was stupid. 

“Why didn’t you tell me?”

“Well like I said, it was a surprise party so it… surprised me?”

“Not that you idiot!” Rin snapped and Aiichiro squeaked in response.

“Why didn’t you tell me your birthday was coming up?!” he demanded, back stiff and Nitori thought Rin was probably trying really hard not to turn and look at him. 

“Oh… Well I didn’t think to.” Aiichiro said, voice dripping with sorrow.

“I’m sorry,” he offered when Rin failed to say something, “I didn’t think it mattered.”

“Of course it matters!” Rin yelled, shooting back up into a standing position – Nitori instinctively dipping beneath the water.

“Wait here,” he said, scooping up his backpack – eyes resolutely aimed up at the sky, “And don’t you dare leave!” and with those final words, Rin was darting off in the direction of town, leaving Aiichiro alone and confused.

* * *

 

 

Nitori had been waiting for over an hour, growing a little more worried and a little more impatient as time passed. The sun would be setting soon and that was both his and Rin’s cue to go home. He was a little disappointed that they weren’t spending time together, especially since they hadn’t gotten to yesterday, but he pushed those feelings aside in favor of wondering what it was Rin had run off to do.

Finally, after another fifteen minutes - the sky smudged orange and pink - Nitori spotted Rin running on the street in the distance, and so he quickly sunk beneath the water to wait for Rin.

“He-hey,” Rin panted, out of breath as he plopped down in his spot - this time his legs dangling over the edge of the pier like usual.

“Where’d you go?” Aiichiro asked curiously and when Rin spoke Nitori could hear the pride in his voice.

“I got you a birthday present,” he said and Aiichiro flushed in embarrassment.

“You didn’t have to do that!” he practically yelled, but Rin just waved his hand in dismissal.

Normally when they traded things, Rin would just drop the item into the water so Nitori dived under water in preparation – and to hopefully smother a bit of his embarrassment.

When nothing dropped into the water after a minute however, Nitori swam back to his spot behind Rin and came up, “Rin?” he asked and the other boy grunted in response.

“Can I have my present?” he asked and Rin nodded his head.

“Uhm,” he started, just as Nitori went to dive under again, “I want to put it on you.”

So much for covering up his embarrassment – Aiichiro was sure he was redder now than he had been in his whole life.

“… Okay,” he said after a moments pause, watching as Rin bopped his head in response, “Close your eyes?”

“Okay yeah, they're closed.” Rin responded, and Nitori tentatively swam closer, low in the water as he peeked to make sure Rin’s eyes really were closed, before wading in front of him.

It was the first time he’d ever seen the other boy face to face and when he spoke Rin flinched slightly, “What kind of present is it?”

“It’s a bracelet,” Rin said, and Nitori’s eyes fell on his lap, where his hands were balled into a loose fist – bracelet cupped there.

“Oh,” was Nitori’s response as he placed his hands on the pier’s surface between Rin’s legs, pulling himself up a little bit – body stiff.

This was the closest he had ever been to Rin, and it was somehow embarrassing, “You’re really pretty,” he said the words without thinking – wishing he could swallow them back when Rin flinched again and squeezed his eyes shut tighter.

“Give me your wrist!” he snapped in response, holding one of his hands out, and red-faced Aiichiro placed his right hand in Rin’s – this time not commenting on how soft and warm he thought the other boy’s skin to be.

Rin squeezed his hand, before he was unclenching his other fist and slipping a small bracelet over Aiichiro's hand.

Nitori’s eyes were trained on Rin’s face the entire time – admiring the soft line of his jaw and how smooth his hair seemed to be, and it was a little bit surprising how gentle Rin looked, considering how he liked to talk tough all the time, but Rin really was just a sweet kid at heart.

Aiichiro waited for Rin to release his wrist before he was plopping back down in the water and swimming back to where he usually stayed, before looking at the bracelet.

It was comprised of small, round, red and blue beads and when Nitori turned his wrist he was greeted with square, white beads with letters that spelt out “Best Friends.”  

“I know it’s not the best,” Rin started, “But none of the shops nearby had anything good and I had to run home and to steal some of my sister’s art supplies and so I made it really quick and it would have definitely looked better if you had told me about your birthday ahead of time.”

Nitori shook his head, even though Rin couldn’t see it, “No – this is great. I love it. Thank you very much.”

“Yeah,” was Rin’s response, and Nitori watched as he scratched at the back of his head, “Don’t mention it.”

They talked only for a little bit longer before bidding each other farewell – the sun having nearly set. They promised to meet up again tomorrow and Aiichiro stared at his new bracelet the entire way home.

Unfortunately, they didn’t have beads like this in Samezuka, so Nitori – a bit regretful – slid the bracelet into the bottom of his pillowcase.

He wrote a quick entry in his diary, before practically diving into bed – hand slipping into his pillow case and clutching the bracelet as he slept.


	4. The Calm Before the Storm

It is the morning after his birthday, and Nitori groggily blinks his eyes open. There is a stream of light filtering in through his window and it’s only when he tiredly raises an arm to cover his eyes that Aiichiro realizes he is wearing the bracelet Rin had given him. Bright red, he brings his arm up and away from himself to hold it above his head – admiring the piece of jewelry – it is a bit too big on his wrist and slides down a good portion of his arm but he quite likes it this way – it’ll be a long time before he grows out of it.

‘I want to see Rin,’ he thinks, cradling his arm to his chest – his other hand wrapping around where the bracelet is. He closes his eyes and can almost feel the soft brush of Rin’s hand on his own – and his cheeks feel hot as he remembers how soft and warm the other boys skin had been. He thinks about Rin’s face, and how dark and long his eyelashes had been, and how beautiful they had looked splayed across the delicate hollow above Rin’s cheek bones. Rin’s skin had been a lot darker than Nitori’s own, but he was sure that was because the other boy spent so much more time on the surface, and even with the slight tan, Rin’s skin had been flawless and smooth and above all else pretty.

“Rin,” he breathes; lightly dozing off – and the last thing he sees before drifting off completely is Rin’s face above his own, soft red locks cascading down the side of his cheeks – the image so vivid he can practically feel the ends of Rin’s hair tickling his nose.

* * *

 

When Nitori wakes up again later, Rin’s name is on his lips and his whole body feels warmer than he’d ever felt before. He slides his right arm out, moaning in bliss at the cooler sheets, before attempting to roll over and alleviate some of the burn prickling at his skin – only to promptly shoot up in bed.

His underwear is stuck to his front, and when he spots several unevenly sized pearls scattered across his bed he is mortified. His face initially goes red – embarrassment and guilt sneaking up on him, before he turns stark white when he realizes he needs to hide these before his mother finds them. He scrambles to gather them up in his hands and within a matter of seconds he is standing in the middle of his bedroom, hands held out in front of him as he frantically turns in half circles looking for a place to stash the pearls.

He hears his mother’s voice calling him downstairs for breakfast and he freezes in place for a split second before his eyes land on his desk and he rushes across the room, transferring the pearls into one hand so he can yank open the nearest drawer he can get his hands on, and then unceremoniously dumping them inside. Once the drawer is shut, he collapses into his desk chair – silently thankful he never bothered to push his chair back in whenever he was finished using it. He takes a moment to press the palms of his hands against his cheeks in an attempt to cool his face down. His brain feels fuzzy and he is sure he looks as frazzled as he feels and so he smacks both of his cheeks once in an attempt to steel his nerves before going down stairs.

Nitori had never had a dream like that before – vivid and hot. And it wasn’t even that bad he thinks - all he can remember are flashes of Rin’s face – sharp teeth and lips against lips. It’s hardly something to be flustered about, but there was no denying how undeniably warm it had made him and he doesn't dare to look at his bed because in his dream that’s where they had been sitting – legs crossed and facing one another. It is embarrassing and unrealistic but in the moment had been thrilling and Nitori isn’t sure which part had excited him more – that they had been kissing, or that Rin had been here, in Samezuka.

His mother calls for him again, and Nitori scolds himself for getting lost in his thoughts. He takes a few deep, calming breaths and hopes his parents don’t notice how red his face is.

Of course, it had been wishful thinking, because upon walking into the dining room, his mother had rushed to him asking if he had a fever. He had denied it vehemently of course, and after making up some excuse as to why he needed to be in school early today, he snatched a piece of fruit off the table and dashed out the front door.

* * *

 

He ran the entire way to school, and then locked himself in one of the stalls to catch his breath – not wanting to be seen out of breath, hunched over, and with his hands on his knees as he tried to calm his breathing.

By the time classes started, Nitori had calmed down enough to look relatively normal, but he hadn’t paid the least bit of attention the entire day – instead thinking about how embarrassing and hectic this whole morning had been and wondering how he could ever face Rin again.

At the end of the day, he dragged his feet the whole way home.

Normally he would rush home, change quickly, and then be out the door before his mother even had time to greet him - but today he somewhat dreaded seeing Rin and he wanted to be mad at his dream, but felt like he had no one to blame but himself.

* * *

 

His mother wasn’t in the kitchen like she usually was when he got home, so Nitori went upstairs to set his backpack down, before going back down and finding his mother standing in front of the alter where she kept photos, and tears, and other mementos.

“Hi Mom,” he greeted, jumping a bit when she whirled around – a big grin on her face as she approached him.

“Aiichiro, why didn’t you tell me?!”

Nitori couldn’t remember the last time he had seen his mother _this_ excited, and when he noticed she had something cupped in her hand, he instantly became wary.

“Why didn’t I tell you about what?” he asked tentatively, and his mother just chuckled before sticking her arm out in front of him and uncurling her palm to reveal a small, smooth pearl.

‘No,’ he thought, and he could practically feel the mortification crawling up the whole of his body, “No.”

His mother started chattering, “My baby boy had his first wet dream – made his first pearl – this is going on the mantel – I need to make a placard, ‘Aiichiro’s First Pearl’ and oh I bet your father wants to hear about all this~!”

It took another couple of seconds of his mother’s rambling, before Nitori was snapping out of his daze and snatching the pearl from his mother, “Where did you get this?!” he yelled, voice cracking towards the end and only serving to further embarrass him.

“I found it under your desk when I was gathering your laundry this morning,” she explained and Aiichiro realized he must have dropped one of them in his scramble to hide them.

His mother seemed to catch on to his embarrassment and patted his shoulder, “Don’t be so embarrassed sweetie – everybody does it. In fact, your grandmother kept your father’s first pearl – it’s a rite of passage for becoming a man - making pearls that is.”

It wasn’t comforting at all, especially when his mother started giggling and talking about how her ‘baby boy is becoming a man’ and how she wished she could make pearls too.

His mother then asked him for the pearl back, to which Nitori had screeched ‘no’ and raced up to his room – intent on gathering the rest of the pearls and finding a place to bury them or something before - heaven forbid - his mother found them.

He was so embarrassed he wouldn’t be surprised if his face became permanently red.

Aiichiro knew that like tears, semen would turn into a jewel as well, and had even seen people decorate with them and it hadn’t bothered him whatsoever, but knowing they were his, and knowing what it was that had caused it, brought a wave of discomfort and embarrassment Nitori was not ready for.

In the end, he kept the pearls in his drawer, and couldn’t bring himself to visit Rin – instead choosing to stay in his room, where eventually his father came up to talk to him.

That talk had been embarrassing too, but he was silently thankful when he father went on to explain how to prevent the pearls – which involved smearing them before they became droplets and that had also explained why the front of his briefs had been sticky. His father said most men gave them to one of the guys who worked on the docks of Iwatobi to sell and had offered to take Nitori’s but what didn’t seem to be a big deal to his father was to Nitori and so he turned down the offer, determined to keep this from happening ever again.

His mother had pouted all dinner about not being able to display the keepsake and Aiichiro wondered if he would ever be able to live this down.

* * *

 

It took a whole week before Nitori felt he was over the whole incident enough to go visit Rin and immediately upon seeing Rin storming towards the pier, was struck with overwhelming guilt before dunking under. He waited until Rin had angrily thrown himself down into his usual spot before announcing his presence with a quiet, “Hello.”

Rin stiffened and Nitori had not even a second to dive back under water with a splash, as Rin angrily whirled around to look at him.

It was muffled, but Nitori could hear the other boy yelling at him – mostly just ‘You idiot!’ and Nitori bit his lip because he had clearly upset Rin, and Aiichiro felt he was a hundred percent at fault. It took a while, but eventually Rin huffed, before turning around and Nitori cautiously re-emerged.

“I’m really sorry,” he said, and felt even more so when he found himself unable to give Rin a reason as to why he suddenly stopped showing up for a week without any forewarning.

There were more insults from Rin, before finally he was saying quietly, “I thought you hated me.”

“I could never hate you!” Nitori had yelled.

To which Rin had responded, “Well how was I supposed to know that stupid? You just stop showing up one day so what else am I supposed to think?! I thought maybe you got in trouble or hurt or found someone better or… or something.”

“I’m sorry,” Aiichiro said again, “I won’t do it again. I promise. You’re my best friend – I’m sorry.” He could feel tears welling in his eyes, and had to keep putting his head underwater to rub at the corners of his eyes, lest he start full on crying.

“Just don’t do it again,” Rin had finally said and Nitori felt relieved when Rin told him to tell him about his week.

He left all the details out about the incident and instead talked about school and how the water seemed to be getting colder recently and how his mother mentioned the other night there would be a big storm coming.

“I think I heard something about that on the news,” Rin said, “But they said it wasn’t going to be that bad.”

Nitori just frowned at that – because from the way his mother was speaking it sounded like it was going to be worse than the storm they had had months ago.

“Well my mom wants me to stay away from the surface for a while,” he said and Rin nodded - though sounded a bit put off at the news.

“I can probably still come tomorrow though,” he offered and with that, they both agreed on the usual time after class.

* * *

 

It was raining when Nitori popped up by the pier the next afternoon, and he had been enthralled by it for a good while – fascinated by how cold it felt compared to the ocean and thinking he’d never seen the clouds so dark.

It became clear early on that Rin wouldn’t be showing up and if the people running for shelter further up the coast were anything to go by, Nitori was sure Rin’s mother hadn’t let him leave the house.

He chose to play in the rain for a bit longer, though ended up deciding to go home early when the winds picked up and he got smacked in the face by a discarded scrap of newspaper.

It was just as he was about to dive under, that he heard faint voices over the wind and rain and noticed the men on the docks further down– boats lined up along the sides as they loaded cargo onto them.

Down in Samezuka, the people could usually tell when a big storm was coming before people in Iwatobi did, but Nitori knew they usually told the surface people about the forecast.

“I hope they aren’t planning to leave dock,” he mused aloud – absently remembering what Rin had said yesterday about how the storm wasn’t going to be that bad.

Sure there was no thunder or lightning yet, but even without that – if the winds got wild enough the ocean would hardly be forgiving.  He watched the men on the dock for a moment longer, before quickly heading home.

\--

At dinner, Nitori tentatively brought up the men he saw on the dock. His mother scolded him for swimming up towards the surface – to which he swore would be the last time until the storm passed.

“It looked like they were getting ready to leave,” he said and his mother ‘tsk’ed in annoyance.

“Thank you Aiichiro,” his father said, “I’ll mention it in the meeting tomorrow morning. Unfortunately, those people in Iwatobi can be quite stubborn and if they’ve decided the storm won’t be bad even with our original warning, then there’s no guarantee that they will listen to us again tomorrow."

The conversation died down after that, and after he was finished eating, Nitori excused himself to his room.

The water felt cold and Nitori couldn’t help the chill that ran down his back as he got ready for bed that night. He curled up in bed, covers tucked tightly around him and hands under his pillow, clutching his bracelet in his hands.

Aiichiro never had trouble sleeping before, but tonight he found himself unable to sleep as his thoughts kept drifting to the men on the pier – how they had to yell over the wind and how dark the sky had been and when Nitori finally did fall asleep it was fitful and restless.


	5. A Sea of Rubies

It is dark, and cold, and Nitori knows it is a dream even before the shadows dancing across the walls peel away and scatter into the darkness. He is walking down a long, winding hall, and the Head Priest stands at his side, faceless - a torch of sacred fire in one of his hands, and prayer beads in another.

He knows it is a dream not because of the snickering shadows chasing him along the walls as he walks, and not because the Priest’s face is shapeless and blank. He knows because he is moving further and further into the depth of what is undoubtedly the Sea God’s Temple.

He wants to ask where they are heading, but cannot seem to find the words, and doubts the Priest would answer anyway.

The further he walks the colder and darker it seems to get, and Nitori’s arms are prickled with goose bumps by the time they step into a large, open chamber. 

A blue and white throne adorned in jewels sits front and center, and behind it is a large, black pit that makes Nitori shiver. On the throne sits a shadowy figure, and though Nitori cannot see him clearly and has never seen the Sea God in anything other than paintings, he is positive this figure is him.

He goes to take a step closer, when a cold boney hand snatches his wrist and Nitori cries out in surprise as he looks behind him, where the Head Priest holds his captured wrist. When Nitori yanks his wrist away, the necklace of prayer beads that had been in the priest’s hands break and Aiichiro can only cringe as they scatter to the floor.

The Head Priest says nothing, before turning his head to the floor and walking out the way they had come.

When Aiichiro turns back around towards the throne, he is surprised to see an older, taller version of himself standing before him. The shadowy Sea God from before is standing at his side as he leads him towards the pit. Nitori stares in shock, eyes zeroing in on the Sea God’s hand where he points with a long slender finger down into the pit.

Nitori is frozen in place, but he sees the other version of himself tilt his head down, peering into the chasm. There is a beat of silence before the older him is stumbling backwards.

The Sea God leans towards him, whispering in his ear and whatever it is he is saying makes the older Nitori scream.

And when Aiichiro wakes up he is screaming too.

* * *

 

Nitori’s mother has him stay home from school, and so he is lying in bed on his side, staring out his window. He was too old to be staying home just because of a nightmare and though Nitori has already long forgotten what had happened in it, his mother had clearly noticed how shaken up he was and insisted he stay in bed.

The weather wasn’t too good anyway – the water was unseasonably cold and the underwater current strong.  So he had an inkling of a feeling class would have let out early anyway. He hoped so. In a small town like this where everyone knew everybody, it would be impossible to not notice his absence. And so someone would surely ask where he’d been and Nitori had never been all too good of a liar.

His bedroom window had a nice view of his mother’s garden, and while he normally found looking at it calming, the same wasn’t to be said for today.  The harsh currents were pushing against the plants, forcing them to bend over and Nitori cringed in fear that the stalks of some of the smaller plants would break. It made him think back to several months ago, around the time he had first seen Rin and how a storm had hit and destroyed some of the crops. He hoped Rin was all right. Usually the storms were worse on the surface, and yet it seemed as if it was Samezuka that always took the brunt of the damage, so he figured he shouldn’t worry too much.

But just thinking about Rin brought that nagging feeling back – he felt as if something was wrong and he couldn’t quite wrap his head around it because he’d been so happy to see Rin again and it wasn’t as if they’d argued recently either so he couldn’t quite pin point why it was he felt so bad.

Aiichiro sighed, squeezing his eyes shut to chase the thoughts away, before opening them again to look out the window – he should probably ask his mother if she wanted help tying the plants to stakes later.

He woke up later to the feel of a cool hand pressed against his forehead, and he tiredly blinked up his mother, not realizing he’d fallen back asleep.

“How are you feeling?” she asked and Nitori slowly sat up, covers pooling around his waist.

“I’m good. Is it time for dinner?”

“Just about, you feel up to eating?”

Nitori’s stomach grumbled in response before both he and his mother started laughing, “Sounds like it,” he said, feeling better than he had earlier. A glance out the window told him that unlike his mood, the storm hadn’t lightened up any. He spotted a broken plant and frowned, “Do you want me to tie the plants up?” he asked, and his mother’s gaze fell to the window as well.

“Oh my,” she gasped, hand coming up to cover her mouth, “I completely forgot – are you feeling well enough to do it?”

“Yeah,”

“Well if you’re sure, then you can do that while I finish up dinner. Your father should be here any minute so I’ll send him out to help you as well.”

“Okay.”

* * *

 

The next morning, Nitori stood outside with his mother, surveying the damage that had been done to their garden. Some debris had been swept in by the current, effectively ruining all of the work he and his father had put in last night trying to protect the plants.

“Well it can’t be helped,” his mother was saying - her hands clasped together as she nervously wrung her hands. It was too late in the season to start over and so their only choice was to gather up any half ripe – bruised vegetables that had avoided being squashed, and hope the villages main crops hadn’t been ruined like they had in the last bad storm that had hit.

Since classes were closed again, Nitori readied himself to go to the market with his mother – she wanted to get some things as well as gossip with some of the other town women.

* * *

 

It is half way into their walk that Nitori sees it – a glint of red sparkling in the sand. He stops in his place, eyeing the sparkling gem, while his mother continues chattering to herself and walks ahead without him.

Nitori had never seen a ruby before – but he is sure this is one – and a chill runs down his spine as he picks the jewel up and turns it over in his hand. It is a deep red color, the cut of it unexpectedly jagged – not smooth at all like he was used to. It feels impossibly warm in his hand and when his mother turns around to ask him why he’s stopped walking, he quickly curls his hand into a fist before shoving the stone into his pocket.

‘Rubies are forbidden,’ he thinks to himself, and yet he can’t find it in himself to speak up, ‘Rubies are forbidden,’ he thinks again, and it’s almost as if the jewel is burning a hole into his hand as he clutches it in his fist – it burns because he knows exactly why it is their people do not use the red jewel in their village.

When they reach the town center, people are in a frenzy and Nitori spots his father standing in the crowd, trying to pacify the people along with other members of the council. His father catches his eye, face turning white before he is bowing to the person he was talking to and jogging over to him and his mother.

“What’s going on?” his mother asks, voice frantic. From where he and his mother were standing they could hear bits and pieces of the many conversations going around – Nitori wasn’t sure what happened but he knew it was bad.

“Aiichiro,” his father said, and Nitori flinched – a little surprised his father was addressing him, “You should go home.”

“Why? What happened?” he asked, and he couldn’t keep the shrill tone out of his voice - not able to hide the fact that he was frightened.

His father looked conflicted, teeth biting into his lip in thought, “Some boats from Iwatobi were caught in the storm and sunk,” was all he said, but Nitori knew there was more to it.

“Now I need you to go home Aiichiro- you can go to Tanaka-san’s next door if you want, but I need to talk to your mother.”

Nitori hesitated, wanting to ask what had happened to the people on the boats, but his father’s expression was grim and Aiichiro wasn’t sure if he wanted to know.

“Go on home sweetie,” his mother cooed, using the voice she always used when comforting him – even though she was just as out of the loop as Aiichiro himself was, “I’ll be back in a little while.”

He stared at both of his parents a moment longer, before turning his gaze to the town people who were still congealed in the center of the town – talking fast and worried.

“… Okay,” he said, “Okay.” And then he was turning on his heel and running in the direction he had come.

His mouth felt dry as he ran towards Tanaka-san’s house – mind whirring a thousand miles a second as he took in the information about the sunken ships. It must have been bad – it had to be bad, because ships had sunk before and Nitori had never seen the whole of Samezuka as frantic as he’d just seen them.  Something else was happening – something more was happening, and Nitori knew – knew it had something to do with the ruby he’d found earlier.

* * *

 

Tanaka-san was not home when Nitori got to his house, so he went around to the back where the older man kept a private garden of his own. Today was his day off, and he was almost always out here tending to his garden when he wasn’t working on the surface.

When he wasn’t out there, Nitori wondered if maybe he had caught wind of whatever it was that was happening, and had gone out.

He thought about just going home but decided against it. Both his parents were busy and Tanaka-san wasn’t home, so now was as good a time as any to go up towards Iwatobi. He wouldn’t breach the surface, but there wouldn’t be any harm in heading towards the outskirts of Samezuka. If the water was calm there then he’d feel a lot more relieved – and the quietness outside the village had always comforted him.

He didn’t think he’d be able to slip past the people in the center of town, so he opted to go the long way around – not wanting to be caught.

It was as Nitori neared the outskirts of Samezuka that he spotted another ruby – this one bigger than the last and his skin prickled as he pocketed it.

As he walked, he recalled a saying his mother had once said, about how bad things came in threes – and it was shortly after Nitori had picked up his third ruby that he spotted a trail of them – scattered across the ocean floor.

Until this moment he had been hoping that these rubies were no big deal – that someone had accidentally scraped themselves or something and hadn’t noticed.

Because you see, rubies were made from the blood of the people of Samezuka. Sure, Nitori had fallen and scraped his knees up as a kid, but a little scrape wouldn’t produce enough blood to turn into a ruby – and he’d never seen his parents get hurt either.

Rubies were forbidden because they were a product of pain and suffering. If someone accidentally injured themselves, the rubies would be destroyed – Nitori didn’t know all the details but his father said it had something to do with purifying the stones with the Sea God’s fire.

As Nitori broke into a run, following the trail of rubies – he could see a large shadow in the distance and it didn’t take much thought to realize what it was – splintered wood from a ship and enough rubies to kill a man.

As he got closer, he saw a hunched over figure, shoulders shaking as he sat cross-legged in front of what seemed to be another prone figure lying motionless on the ground.  The hunched over man was sobbing, drops of beryl joining the rubies scattered around him.

“Tanaka-san!” Nitori screamed, recognizing the old man as he got closer – he was injured, back scraped up by what had undoubtedly been pieces of the ship that had sunk – it looked painful and it had been his intention to help the man tend to his wounds, before his attention fell to the figure on the ground.

It was a man Nitori had never seen before – his clothes from Iwatobi.  Nitori’s knees shook as he placed a hand on Tanaka-san’s shoulder as the old man continued to weep. His eyes fell back onto the man, stomach twisting in knots the longer he stared.

Something wasn’t right.

There were too many rubies here to just be Tanaka’s – but this man was not a villager here in Samezuka.

“Tanaka-san,” Nitori breathed, throat tight, and leg burning as he felt the weight of the rubies resting in his pocket, “This man…”

“Aiichiro,” Tanaka finally said, and Nitori dropped his gaze to the old man, grip on his shoulder tightening, “This man… saved me but at the cost of his life.” He muttered, wiping his sleeve against his nose, “He is a fool. He should have never come back.”

The comment brought a wave of uncertainty and fear that came crashing down atop Nitori’s shoulders – cold and heavy and Aiichiro found himself falling to his knees, and against Tanaka’s side.

 Should have never come back. Whoever this man was, Nitori was sure he was someone who had once lived in Samezuka. And since Nitori had never seen him before despite the sea village being so small, he knew this man had probably been one of the few who chose to leave and never come back.

Until now, everything had felt so surreal – the panic and worry and fear that everyone had been feeling had not been his own. Perhaps it had been the adrenaline and the shock that had kept Nitori a safe distance away from everything; people died all the time – it was a course of life – though Nitori himself had never witnessed death.

He did not know this man, and never would – but his heart ached as he stared at him, and he found himself bursting into tears and unable to stop. He felt sick too – sicker than he had the other night - and for the first time in Nitori’s life, he realized the cruelty of death.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the delay, but I had a hell of a time writing this chapter. Because I struggled so much with it, it does not have the impact I had wished for it to have. However, a mediocre chapter is better than no chapter and I'm just relieved it's done and that I can move onto the next chapter which I'm sure will be better.
> 
> Thanks for reading.


	6. One with the Sea

It wasn’t much longer of Nitori sitting by Tanaka-san’s side in silence before his mother came running into the clearing. Apparently she had made it home fairly quickly and had panicked when both he and Tanaka-san had been missing.

Aiichiro had turned to look at her when he heard the footsteps, and he watched as her relief from finding them slid off her face – her skin going sickly white upon seeing the rubies scattered all around them - and then had down right panicked when Nitori mentioned that someone had died.

If Aiichiro had had doubts before about the man being from Samezuka, they had quickly washed away when the man’s body had begun to fade – melting into sea foam and then dispersing out into the water around them.  That was the fate of their kind – the people from the Sea were never truly lost - they became one with the sea – carrying with them their final thoughts and feelings on the current.

His mother had seemed like she had wanted to drag him away, but instead she ran her hand through his hair before saying in a shaky voice to stay put – that she was going to go get his father.

Tanaka-san was still crying – but they had simpered out into quiet sobs and sniffles as the old man stared religiously at the spot the man who had saved him once laid. Tanaka-san had called the man a fool earlier, for saving him Nitori presumed – perhaps it was something that came with being adult, but Aiichiro thought that if someone had risked their life to save him, he’d be grateful. But there wasn’t a single ounce of gratitude to be seen on the aged man’s face.

Later, both his parents plus some men from the Samezuka council where his father worked came into the clearing looking solemn as his mother led the way.

Aiichiro watched as his father went to Tanaka-san’s side, while the other men set about gathering up the rubies for what Nitori presumed would be disposal – he said not a word about the three rubies which had gone cold in his pocket.

As he and his mother walked home, Aiichiro asked his mother why Tanaka-san had been so sad. Sure, he had been sad too, but that feeling had quickly diminished into a dull ache in his chest and it hadn’t been long before he had realized he had not a single tear left to cry. It wasn’t just that though – Tanaka-san was more than sad – he seemed to be completely and utterly crushed. His wife had passed several years back – had slipped away late one night unexpectedly – though Nitori couldn't remember seeing Tanaka-san this wounded.

His mother had just squeezed his shoulder and hadn’t said a word to him on the matter until after they had gotten back home and were seated on the sofa together.

From his mother’s story, Aiichiro had learned that the Tanaka’s had had one child together – a boy who, though his mother had not known personally, had been his father’s best friend when they were kids. She did not know the details, but when they had turned sixteen; his father’s friend had gone to work on the surface. There, he had met a girl and though the Tanaka’s had not opposed of their relationship, other people in the village did and it had apparently caused problems for the family.  A couple years later, his father’s friend had left without so much as a goodbye and he hadn’t been seen since.

“Will we hold a funeral for him?” he had asked, but his mother merely shook her head in response.

In Samezuka, when one person was lost, everyone mourned – they were a tightly woven village, and with how small it was everyone was practically family. The fact that the whole of Samezuka wouldn’t mourn the loss of Tanaka-san’s only remaining family member made Nitori’s chest ache. When had their people become so cruel? Was leaving for the surface really that bad? Nitori didn’t think so – but he supposed his opinion did not matter.

* * *

 

After that, the storm had completely passed – leaving behind warm waters and a soft current. Gone were the whispers and ominous looks from the other villagers, and it almost seemed as if all the bad things from the other day had just never happened.  It was almost like a breath of fresh air – except Aiichiro couldn’t help but feel bitter about everything. Just because the people acted like everything was alright, didn’t mean it was – Tanaka-san's son had still been lost.

This afternoon, his family would be holding a wake with Tanaka-san, and though Nitori and his mother had not known his son, it was painstakingly obvious that both Tanaka-san and Aiichiro’s father were taking the death very hard.

With it being nearly a week since Nitori had last seen Rin, he decided that today after class he would look for him on the pier before heading home. Even with everything that had been happening here in Samezuka, Nitori couldn’t help but worry about the other boy.

He actually would have liked to have gone to visit Rin sooner, but now that he couldn’t take the long way to Iwatobi, he had to cut through the town center, and though he was used to doing that – the people had been in a frenzy there up until a day ago. But now that the activity had died down, Aiichiro was able to slip by unnoticed.

As he drew closer to the surface, he wondered if Rin had been waiting on him – he hoped not, but he couldn’t help the excitement that bubbled in his chest at the idea that maybe he had. It was warmer closer to the surface and Aiichiro could practically feel the sun’s rays penetrating the water. He wished he didn’t have to go home so early today – especially since Rin’s curfew was before dark, so on sunny days he got to stay out longer.

The first thing that reached Aiichiro’s ears when he popped up a little ways away from the pier, was screaming and he was immediately reminded of the time he had first seen Rin – how the older boy had been fighting with some other kids. Nitori was already thinking of ways to dispel the fighting without revealing himself, when he finally took in what it was he was seeing.

A line of flowers – Nitori wasn’t sure what kind - were laid out onto the edges of the pier, and Rin was standing to next to them, angrily kicking the bouquets off the edge and into the water – shouts of “stupid” and “I hate you” punctuating each kick.

A crying girl stood off to the side – tears streaming down her cheeks as she rubbed at her eyes and yelled, “Big brother stoooop!” over and over again. Nitori had never seen her before, but there was no way it wasn’t Rin’s little sister Gou – the one Rin had stolen the beads from to make Aiichiro’s birthday present.

Nitori turned his attention back to Rin who was now standing on the pier motionless – panting heavily as he caught his breath.

Nitori wanted to ask what had happened, but the sinking feeling in the pit of his stomach told him that he already knew.

Rin’s father worked on a fishing boat and a few fishing boats had sunk – several men from Iwatobi having died. It wasn’t a hard puzzle to solve, though Nitori almost wished he hadn’t.

Nitori bit his lip, staring down at the water in thought. He couldn’t approach Rin while he was acting like this – and especially not with Gou standing right there.

Even now though, it still surprised Aiichiro how easily Rin could call his father names and claim to hate him – especially now that he had…

Rin yelled again and Nitori looked up from the water to look at Rin – just in time to be smacked in the face with a bouquet of flowers.

He couldn’t help the yelp that tore from his throat and then froze in place when he realized what had happened. The flowers hit the water with a splash, and before Aiichiro knew it, he had locked eyes with Rin.

The other boy was just staring at him – expression slack jawed – and Nitori briefly thought he looked as beautiful as he remembered, before shaking the thought away.

He was hyper aware of Gou’s sobs abruptly cutting off, and his eyes flicked over to her – the small girl staring at him much like Rin was.

Aiichiro felt sick.

He cast one last glance at Rin – who had opened his mouth as if to say something – before scrambling to grab the flowers floating in front of him and then darting away beneath the water’s surface and swimming away to Samezuka as fast as he could.

‘Oh no,’ he thought frantically, ‘Oh no.’

* * *

 

He felt terrible.

Terrible because he’d broken his promise to himself to never reveal himself – keeping his name and face hidden had been somewhat of a failsafe for him – the way he comforted himself and told himself there would be no chance of anyone finding out he was interacting with people on the surface.

But more importantly, he felt terrible because of Rin.

Aiichiro wondered if the other boy was hurt – no, mad – that Nitori had run off. Would he understand why it was Nitori did what he did – because he was scared? Or, should Nitori have just gone ahead and comforted Rin now that the proverbial fish was out of the bowl? Surely, Rin must be hurting –a friend’s comforting hand being what he needed in the moment. But would Nitori have even been able to comfort him? Would Rin have even wanted his comfort?

The more he thought about it, the worse he felt – conflicted on what it is he should do – on what was right. He knew he should be worried for Rin, but he couldn’t help but be selfish and think of how he’d accidentally shown himself. He kept telling himself it wasn’t a big deal that he’d been seen – that Rin and his sister probably hadn’t even seen him that clearly anyway – and that even if he did, it wasn’t a big deal anyway – they were friends - he trusted Rin not to go tell everybody about him – hiding his face wasn’t doing much anyway.

But he also knew that if his mother – or worse, his father – knew he had been seen by a human, they would be so upset with him and probably make him go straight home after school to make sure he didn’t go up to the surface anymore. And that was the last thing Aiichiro wanted.

Nitori lingered outside the outskirts of Samezuka for ages – the flowers he had grabbed in his panic having long since wilted – crushed by the pressure and poisoned by the salt water.  Aiichiro stared sadly at the flowers as he worked on calming himself down – though they didn’t help much because they really just served as a reminder as to how the sea and the surface didn’t seem to mix.

After he’d calmed his racing heart, ditching the flowers as he slowly made his way into town, Aiichiro found his thoughts wandering to Rin’s father. He’d never met the man personally, but Nitori knew how much Rin loved him – and from that time Nitori had briefly seen him scolding Rin on the pier – he’d seemed so gentle in his actions, and it was obvious he adored Rin as well.

He had looked a lot like Rin too – just older and more handsome – though there was no denying that Rin must have his mother’s hair because Rin’s father… Nitori back peddled.

Rin’s father… for having only seen it once from a distance, the man’s face was strikingly familiar. If Nitori concentrated, Nitori felt as if he had seen the man again – but that wasn’t – he hadn’t…

His mind wandered back to the other day – when Tanaka-san had lost his son… The man there… Nitori was sure he hadn’t seen him before, but now he didn’t feel so sure.

But – Nitori shook his head frantically; it couldn’t be. Rin’s last name was Matsuoka – not Tanaka.

Nitori gasped, “Oh no!”

Speaking of Tanaka, they were going to hold the wake this afternoon – he needed to hurry and get home now, otherwise he’d be late.

* * *

 

Aiichiro had never been to a funeral that wasn’t held in the courtyard grounds outside the Sea God’s Temple. Typically, lanterns of scared fire were strung up between the pedestals that lined the courtyard, and the people would form a procession in the center. A stone alter was located off to the left side of the temple, and it was where the people would pay their respects. Like with Tanaka-san’s son, the body of the deceased would have long since been gone, and so a decorative box was placed in the center of the alter, where the people would take turns lighting incense with scared fire and placing it in the box. The smoke from the incense was supposed to represent the Sea God’s fire becoming one with the sea foam of the deceased – old lore said that if the incense curled and formed a scale, it was the union of the deceased and the Sea God, and the scale was said to live on in the temple – representing the people’s hopes and prayers.

After all the incense has been lit, and the people have prayed, the Head Priest would take the box of ashes and disappear with it into the temple.

As for what the priest did with it, Nitori wasn’t sure, but he and the others simply assumed there was a mausoleum located somewhere within the temples walls, where the priest would place the ashes.

The private wake they held at Tanaka-san’s home was a lot different, though the same in essence.

Tanaka-san already had a small wooden alter from when his wife had passed, so the man had placed his son’s photo on it as well. It was an old picture, taken long before Aiichiro had been born and it didn’t quite fit right in the frame. It was obvious by the crease on the right, that the photo had been folded in half to hide the other person in the image – and judging by the fond look in his father's eyes when he kneeled before the alter, he was the other person in the picture.

Both his father and Tanaka-san spent a long time in front of the alter, and so Aiichiro and his mother sat on the other side of the room after having paid their respects – talking quietly amongst themselves as the two older men reminisced on old times.

“What was Tanaka-san’s name?” Nitori asked quietly.

“His name was Shouyou,” was her whispered reply.

“Shouyou,” Aiichiro repeated, testing the feel of the name on his tongue. It seemed all much more real now that he had a name to go with the face.

Nitori bit his lip.

“Why didn’t Samezuka hold a funeral for him?”

His mother was quiet for a long time, “It’s because some people… consider it the ultimate betrayal to leave here forever,” she explained. Though it was hardly an explanation, as Aiichiro had already figured that was the case anyway.

“Why do you think Shouyou decided to leave for good?”

His mother stared at him, seemingly thinking on what it is she should say, before shaking her head ‘no’ and saying nothing more.

But Nitori supposed it made sense for her not to know… He wondered if his father would get mad if he asked him instead.

* * *

 

After the wake, they all returned to their house – his mother having practically forced Tanaka-san to have dinner with them.

After they had eaten an early meal and Tanaka-san had gone home, Aiichiro followed his father into the living room while his mother cleaned up.

He chatted quietly with his father – easing him into a conversation before he was asking, “Why do you think Shouyou-san decided to leave Samezuka?”

His father froze briefly – looking tired and old in that moment – before sighing heavily, “I can’t say I know. But I can say I think Shouyou was happy with living in Iwatobi. He’d met a girl there – love at first sight he said, and I remember thinking he was crazy when he came back after his first day on the surface and told me he had found the woman he was going to marry. He talked about her every single day until he left.”

His father stopped talking then, a wry smile on his face, before he was dipping his head to stare at his cupped hands resting between his knees.

He seemed to be unable to find the words to say, and so Aiichiro spoke up.

“What was Shouyou-san’s wife like?”

His father turned to look at him, “Well… Shouyou isn’t… was never really a man of many words. Well, that’s not right – he talked a lot, but he wasn’t very eloquent. He mostly talked about how beautiful he thought she was – he said her eyes reminded him of the sun, and that her skin was sun-kissed, and that her hair was like the sunrise. Come to think of it – everything he said about her supposedly reminded him of the sun. Though knowing him, he just said that because I’ve never actually seen the sun other than what little of it we can see of it down here.”

His father didn’t seem to have much more to say though – it’d been a long time since Shouyou had left – though he had wondered aloud if Shouyou had ever had any children. Or how his wife was taking the news of his passing; as soon as these words came out of his mouth, his father stopped talking abruptly and frowned deeply.

“… What is it?” Aiichiro asked – his father shaking his head in response.

“I was just thinking… it must be sad for her. I’d reported his passing to the higher ups at work, for one of the Iwatobi representatives to report to the surface. It must be hard though, because the people there don’t pass like we do. I think she might have wanted to see him one last time.”

His mother came into the living room then – something Aiichiro was grateful for, because he hadn’t been sure how to reply to his father’s words.

“What are my two favorite men talking about?” his mother asked cheerfully – she was always chipper after cleaning.

“Aah honey,” his father responded, “I was just saying to Aiichiro how I hoped Shouyou’s wife was taking her husband's passing alright.”

His mother looked thoughtful, “You mean his wife Matsuoka-san?”

Nitori froze.

Mastu.. oka?


	7. Sunset on the Horizon

“Don’t you mean Tanaka-san?” Nitori asked, voice trembling. Surely he had misheard. Or maybe his mother was just confused.

“Hmm?” he father questioned.

“Who’s Matsuoka-san?”

“Shouyou’s wife – did I not mention that?”

“Bu-but I thought they had gotten married – so wouldn’t she have taken his last name?”

His father frowned, not seeing at all why it was Aiichiro was so distressed.

“Well, I don’t know if they ever actually got married – I’m sure they did though. Actually, when our Samezuka representative came back he’d said that Shouyou was going by the name Matsuoka – I can only assume it was because he took his wife’s name when he married her. I’m sure the name Tanaka must have reminded him of the family he left behind.”

Nitori bit his lip, frowning.

* * *

 

_“My old man’s actually from the sea you know?” Rin went on to say, “He doesn’t really talk about what it’s like – but he says he won’t ever go back.”_

_“Anyway, it just makes me really angry. He’s throwing away something amazing and for what? A crappy job as a fisherman?”_

_“He could go back and visit – he could get his family to come visit us – I bet they’d like to see their cute grandkids. But he’s so stubborn and always says no. And it’s so stupid and frustrating and I hate it.”_

_\--_

_The hunched over man was sobbing, drops of beryl joining the rubies scattered around him._

_His attention fell to the figure on the ground._

_It was a man Nitori had never seen before – his clothes from Iwatobi.  Nitori’s knees shook as he placed a hand on Tanaka-san’s shoulder as the old man continued to weep. His eyes fell back onto the man, stomach twisting in knots the longer he stared._

_Something wasn’t right._

_There were too many rubies here to just be Tanaka’s – but this man was not a villager here in Samezuka._

_“This man… saved me, but at the cost of his life.” He muttered, wiping his sleeve against his nose, “He is a fool. He should have never come back.”_

_The comment brought a wave of uncertainty and fear that came crashing down atop Nitori’s shoulders – cold and heavy and Aiichiro found himself falling to his knees, and against Tanaka’s side._

_Should have never come back. Whoever this man was, Nitori was sure he was someone who had once lived in Samezuka. And since Nitori had never seen him before despite the sea village being so small, he knew this man had probably been one of the few who chose to leave and never come back._

_\--_

_A line of flowers – Nitori wasn’t sure what kind - were laid out onto the edges of the pier, and Rin was standing next to them, angrily kicking the bouquets off the edge and into the water – shouts of “stupid” and “I hate you” punctuating each kick._

_A crying girl stood off to the side – tears streaming down her cheeks as she rubbed at her eyes and yelled, “Big brother stoooop!” over and over again._

_\--_

_Rin’s father… for having only seen it once from a distance, the man’s face was strikingly familiar. If Nitori concentrated, he felt as if he had seen the man before – but that wasn’t – he hadn’t…_

_His mind wandered back to the other day – when Tanaka-san had lost his son… The man there… Nitori was sure he hadn’t seen him before, but now he didn’t feel so sure._

* * *

“… Rin,”

“Aiichiro sweetie,” his mother said softly, “What’s wrong?”

“I… I…” Nitori didn’t know what to think. This… surely it wasn’t true… If that were the case, then that would mean that Shouyou – no, Rin’s dad had died saving Tanaka-san.

He thought back to his father’s words from earlier, how his wife must be sad over not being able to see her husband one last time – how they had nothing to remember him by – how he was just there one day and then gone the next – lost at sea since there would be no body to find.

And Rin had looked so hurt – so angry – Aiichiro wondered if a part of Rin believed his father had left him for Samezuka. Rin had said it himself – that he thought his father was crazy for having ever left.

Rin must be…

“I’m going to bed!” Nitori shouted, startling his parents as he jumped up from his place on the couch.

“Aiichiro?” his mother repeated, reaching an arm out to him, but Nitori quickly turned away, already half way to the stairs before his parents could fully comprehend what was happening.

Nitori quickly slammed his door shut behind himself – locking it – before he began to pace back and forth in his room – absently chewing on the tip of his thumb nail as he thought.

He wanted to do something for Rin, but he wasn’t sure what he could do. He quickly padded up to his bedside, intent on grabbing the bracelet Rin had made him from inside his pillow case – the bracelet comforted him when he felt down.

Nitori froze – eyes locked on his pillow. That’s it.

“That’s it!” his bracelet always comforted him – then he should make one for Rin as well – a gift to help him out in his time of need.

He remembered the three rubies shoved in the back of his dresser drawer – it would be something for Rin to remember his father by – all that was left for him. In a way, Nitori felt obligated to give them to the other boy, and it was with that thought that he moved over to his desk, yanking open the top drawer – pens and pencils rolling forward with the force of it – and plucking the rubies out one by one before slipping them into his pocket.

He crossed back over to his bed to grab one of his shoes, but not before getting the other one left beneath his desk.

His parents definitely wouldn’t let him out right now, but he knew the jewelry shop in the town center would still be open.

Rubies are – in Samezuka – forbidden. But Nitori had read about ones that grew in stones in Iwatobi, or something odd like that. He couldn’t very well go up to Hinasaki-san – that’s the shop owner of the jewelry store - and ask him to make a bracelet with the rubies, and he couldn’t lie and say they were from the surface. But the good thing about Hinasaki, was that he often took jobs no matter what because he liked tinkering, but most importantly he was color-blind. Nitori couldn’t very well say he understood how that worked exactly, but he hoped that maybe the old man wouldn’t recognize the stones for what they really were. Nitori was sure the man had seen a ruby before, but hopefully not enough to recognize such an elusive gem.

* * *

 

The great thing about Samezuka was how quickly one could travel if they really wanted to. Most people walked on the paths they’d made on the sea floor, but when he was in a rush like he was now, Nitori often jumped from his second story window – kicking off the windowsill and swimming quickly to where he need to get to.

“Hinasaki-san!” Aiichiro called in greeting as he walked into the old man’s shop – trying his best to look like he hadn’t just swam here at break neck speed.

“Well if it isn’t little Aiichiro,” the man said from his desk. He set down the chain he was holding in his hands and looked up at Nitori, thick glasses resting on the bridge of his nose, “A little late to be visiting me don’t you think?” he added with a playful wink – Hinasaki-san was great. He was the kind of man that encouraged a little bit of rule breaking and he’d given Nitori plenty of snacks to sneak whenever he passed by on his way home from school.

“I was hoping you could make a bracelet for me,” Nitori said, walking up to Hinasaki-san’s work desk, “I have some… uhm… tears.”

The old man smiled warmly – eyelids crinkling as he did so – before extending his hand and gesturing for Nitori to give him the gems.

Nitori hesitated, fingers tracing over the small lumps in his pocket before shakily pulling them free and carefully placing them in the elder’s hand.

The old man stared at the three jewels for the longest time, Aiichiro worrying his bottom lip between his teeth as he waited for something to be said.

“These are the darkest tears I’ve ever seen in my entire life,” he leveled Nitori with a fixed stare, gaze intimidating Aiichiro - who felt like the older man could see right through him, “Where did you get these?”

Nitori hesitated, “They… They’re Tanaka-sans,” and it wasn’t a lie Aiichiro told himself, not really.

Hinasaki-san squeezed his eyes shut, sighing nasally, before he was opening them to look at Nitori again, one of his hands working to pinch the bridge of his nose.

“Alright Aiichiro, it’ll be a bit. Can you wait?”

“… Yes! Thank you!”

* * *

 

Hinasaki-san worked fast, though Aiichiro supposed it was because it was his job. The rubies didn’t have to be cut – they were all roughly the same size – with one being a little bit bigger than the other two. Not to mention Hinasaki-san kept the metal chains and rings on hand, already readymade, so all he really had to do was inset the stones. Nitori felt antsy waiting, but it wasn’t long before the old man was announcing it was finished.

“Free of charge,” he said, holding out one of his hands to Aiichiro – who accepted the bracelet gratefully. It was a gold chain – with the three rubies inset – it was simple in appearance but Nitori thought it was wonderful.

He bowed deeply to the man, before thanking him and rushing off.

As Nitori made his way to the surface, he kept chanting apologies over and over in his head, “I’m sorry mom, but I’ll be breaking my promise.”

* * *

 

When he came up on the surface, the sun was already beginning to set and Nitori was thankful that the days were still pretty long – otherwise he’d probably have to turn back. He was also fortunate in the sense that Samezuka seemed to operate on a different time schedule than they did in Iwatobi. For Nitori, his days started long before Rin’s did.

There was something nerve-wracking about being so close to the pier when Rin wasn’t around and Nitori’s whole body trembled as he lightly ran his hand over the steps of the pier – the ones made specifically for the people of Samezuka to use when coming to work in Iwatobi – the same ones Rin’s father had traversed many years in the past.

Pulling himself up onto the landing had been easy and it was amazing how light his whole body felt without the water weighing him down. The ground felt sturdier beneath his feet here than it did in Samezuka, and Nitori spent more time than he would have liked simply marveling at the newfound feeling. But the sun would be setting completely soon and he didn’t know how much time he had before he started drying out, so Nitori pushed the thoughts aside in favor of finding Rin.

Speaking of Rin, Nitori didn’t exactly know where the other boy lived. He had a vague idea – as Rin had mentioned not living too far from here and had pointed out a row of houses in the distance. He would be lying if he said he wasn’t scared, but Nitori was the kind of kid that once he’d made up his mind he’d steel his nerves and go through with it no matter what.

It didn’t take very long for him to get to the neighborhood, but he hadn’t expected the layout to be confusing. All he had to go by as he ran down the street, were some more vague details Rin had told him months ago.

His mind was a mess the longer he ran – a part of him was desperate to find Rin and another part told him that this was hopeless – that he could have waited – that he should turn back – there was still a chance Rin might come back to the pier tomorrow.

But Aiichiro couldn’t take that chance.  As long as there was something to be done, Nitori felt he should do it.

And besides, Rin had been so upset earlier – there was no doubt that the pier reminded him of his father – surely it was painful to go there. Not to mention, Rin had yelled at him to wait – but Nitori had been so surprised then, that he just couldn’t. Surely Rin was mad at him for that.

Nitori thought back to the time when he’d been too embarrassed to see Rin again after having that dream – how he’d slipped away without a single word and how angry Rin had been when Nitori finally came back. If he was mad then, then he would surely be mad now as well.

* * *

 

Aiichiro was exhausted by the time he found what he hoped was Rin’s home – a pale beige house on the corner of the street with a fenced in yard and a big tree in the backyard – it was exactly like Rin described it.

The nameplate on the gate said ‘Matsuoka’ and Nitori sighed in relief.

With heavy legs, Nitori trudged up to the front door, absently scratching at his arm where the skin felt itchy and tight.

The sun was almost completely set now – the final rays of red splayed out across the horizon – the rest of the sky purple and dark.

Aiichiro stood in front of the door motionless – he’d run all the way here spur of the moment and hadn’t even thought of what it was he was planning to say to Rin.

He really hoped Rin wasn’t too mad at him for running away earlier – the last thing Nitori wanted was for the older boy to hit him like he was apt to do.

But he really didn’t have much time to waste – surely his mother had realized he was gone – she’d be heartbroken enough that he had snuck out – the last thing he wanted her to learn was that he’d left Samezuka entirely. His mother was intuitive though and Aiichiro was positive that she would take one look at him and he’d be unable to keep the guilt off his face and that would be it. No matter what Nitori was sure his mother would know.

He had completely and utterly shattered the promise he had made with her and there was no fixing it now. It was too late to take back what he’d done – he was already here.

It was as he was thinking that he didn’t want to hurt the people he held dear to his heart, that Aiichiro remembered a conversation he’d had with Rin awhile back. It was about his father and how Rin thought he was crazy for having ever left and he’d said to Nitori, “you were curious too but you haven’t left the ocean yet – you won’t even let me look at you. You’re a lot smarter than my old man.”

The memory made Aiichiro feel sick. Who was he kidding? If Rin wasn’t mad already, he would be when he saw Nitori here. Aiichiro felt silly for ever thinking the other boy would be happy to see him here.

‘I’m so stupid,’ he thought, ‘As if me being here would help.’

Just because the bracelet Rin had given him had made him feel better, didn’t necessarily mean Rin would share the same sentiment. Heck, Rin wouldn’t even know the meaning behind the rubies and Nitori certainly couldn’t tell him either – he’d broken enough rules as it is.

‘He’s going to be so mad at me,’ Nitori thought, and it was an awful thought – his head hurt and his throat felt dry just thinking about it.

He should just turn back – but he didn’t want to – not when he’d already come this far. And besides, even if Rin didn’t know what the bracelet meant, Nitori was sure that his father would appreciate it. And with that mindset, Nitori looped around to the back of the house – Rin’s room faced the large tree in the backyard… maybe. Nitori couldn’t remember too clearly.

The curtains were pulled shut and Nitori sighed breathlessly, before placing the bracelet on the edge of the windowsill. He took a deep breath in preparation, before knocking loudly on the glass of the window and then running away as fast as he could.

* * *

 

Nitori only stopped running once he was a good ways out of Rin’s neighborhood – he'd been intent on not being seen by the other boy – before he was skidding to a stop, chest heaving as he dropped his palms onto his knees as he tried to catch his breath. His lungs were on fire and his whole body felt heavy – a feeling that set him on edge because he remembered how distinctly light he felt upon stepping on land.

Once he’d regulated his breathing somewhat, he straightened out his knees and back – his body protesting the movement. His arms and legs felt stiff like his skin was stretched taught across his muscles and now that he wasn’t running, the itchy sensation from earlier was back. He brought his hand up, scratching the place on his arm earlier – the skin felt dry, and it was when a piece of dried skin flaked off that Nitori realized he had wasted too much time trying to find Rin – his protective layer was drying – and quickly too.

He suddenly had a strong urge to cry, but Nitori forced back the tears, heart dropping in his chest as he looked around himself – shrouded in darkness and in a neighborhood that looked nothing like it had in the light. Or maybe he was in an entirely different neighborhood now – he wasn’t sure – where had he run to when he left Rin’s? He’d been in such a rush to leave that he hadn’t even paid attention to whether or not he had gone the right way.

Nitori glanced down at his arm – squinting through unshed tears as he studied the skin. The itchiness was slowly turning to a prickly burn and with horror he noticed a small patch of skin on his arm that was lighter than the rest of his skin – where the thin, extra layer of skin that set him apart from normal humans had flaked off.

He thought back to why it was children were forbidden from coming here until they reached a certain age – because they dried out quickly and once that layer was gone it was gone for good. Without it he couldn’t go back to Samezuka.

“No!” Nitori gasped, clutching his arm, before frantically looking around him. He couldn’t see the beach from here and now that night had fallen the ocean was quieter, but he was sure that if he just concentrated then he’d be able to hear the waves – then he’d be able to find his way back.

His legs shook as he squeezed his eyes shut, listening – desperately. He just had to get back to the water and he’d be fine. If the layer didn’t flake off completely like it had where he had been scratching it, then the water would replenish it and he’d be fine.

He’d be fine if he could find his way.

He could faintly hear the sound of waves crashing against the pier over the buzzing of bugs and street lights, and he started running off in that direction – legs burning as he did so.

“I’ll be fine,” he whispered to himself, “I’ll be fine.”

He could tell he was getting closer the longer he ran, and eventually he’d turned past a line of houses and was able to see the pier and the road that led to it – but each step was harder to take than the previous one, and the last thing Nitori remembered before the world faded to black, was the feel of the ocean breeze against his cheek.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow oh wow was this chapter hard to write. It's been like eight years since I was eleven and I kept thinking to myself, "Little kids are stupid. Is this how they think?"


	8. Coming of Age

Aiichiro stood on the pier, right eye squeezed shut as he stared up at the sky, one of his hands held at his forehead as he tried to block the sun. The breeze by the ocean was pretty cool but Nitori couldn’t remember the sun ever being this hot. Though all he really had to go by was the few times he floated on the water’s surface, but that was years ago, and he supposed not being in the water made a difference.

He’d only been ashore for five, maybe ten minutes and his clothes were already nearly dry – though that had more to do with his skin soaking it up like a sponge, and less to do with how hot the sun felt beating on his back. Well it was a relief his clothes dried so fast – he was sure any normal person would still be standing around sopping wet – and the last thing he wanted to do was start his first day of school dripping with sea water.  

Nitori hadn’t been aware of it then, but things between Iwatobi and Samezuka were a lot tenser these days then they had been when he was very young. Of course the two cities never seemed to get off on the right foot anyways, but he’d heard the Iwatobians were not as welcoming to his kind anymore – not since that storm four years ago.

Roughly four years ago a storm had hit Iwatobi, Nitori could specifically remember representatives from Samezuka warning them about the storm but they hadn’t listened. A ship had ended up sinking not far from the dock and several men had died.

At first the people of Iwatobi had mourned, but the pain of losing their loved ones quickly turned to anger. Many of them became infuriated with the people of Samezuka – angered that they hadn’t saved their loved ones – and accusing them of sitting back and watching them die.

Of course, Samezuka had been outraged. They had warned Iwatobi that the waters would not be safe – but they had not headed their warning. Just because they could live in the ocean did not mean they could control the waters – a sinking ship was dangerous and with the whirlpools it had caused, the people of Samezuka were helpless as well – there was nothing they could do to save anyone.

The people of Samezuka were wounded – time and time again they had warned Iwatobi of the dangers of the sea during a storm, only for it to be ignored, and time and time again debris from their ships and buildings on shore had swept through Samezuka – damaging homes and crops and at times even people.

Samezuka refused to offer an apology and merely expressed their condolences. The families of the men who had been lost that night demanded payment but Samezuka had refused. From then on the relationship between the two had been rocky. Of course, not all of Iwatobi held a grudge against Samezuka, likewise not everyone in Samezuka hated the people of Iwatobi, but there was definitely a rift between the land and sea.

And so if it could be helped, Nitori wanted to keep the fact that he was from Samezuka hidden – if only to make the transition easier.

Shaking his head briefly, Nitori allowed his arm to drop, before squatting to pick up his school bag and hefting it on his shoulder – he should be going soon.  He glanced at the shoreline, the beach empty at this hour – then again when had this side of the beach ever been popular?

He couldn’t see the school he would be attending from here – Iwatobi high was located somewhere past the residential area – it looked a lot more different now than it had then. Looking at it now he thought it’d be impossible to ever get lost in an area so small, crowded with street signs directing people here and there - it seemed so simple to navigate he felt like the map he’d gotten from one of the towns people in Samezuka would go to waste.

As he followed the main road, he began to see more and more kids wearing the same uniform as him – talking with their friends and generally seeming at ease. It made Nitori feel a little left out – all these kids knew one another; Aiichiro didn’t think there was anyone else in his age group from Samezuka that had transferred.

He wouldn’t let it bother him – coming to Iwatobi, it had been his dream for the longest time – he’d done some stupid things because of it too.

Nitori didn’t remember much of that night – one moment he had been stumbling along the streets in Iwatobi, and the next thing he knew he was waking up in bed the next day, his mother kneeling at his bedside sobbing, while his father stood off in the corner talking to the town doctor.

He’d been groggy at first, and his mother’s stern sobs when she realized he was awake had been hard to distinguish and he hadn’t been sure if she was scolding him or if she was relieved.

First and foremost came his health, and the doctor – a Mrs. Ayame had bustled over, asking him a flurry of questions and prodding him here or there. As she poked he noticed the bandage around his arm – it was sticky and reeked of seaweed and something awful.  The doctor seemed to catch his gaze.

“Ah that,” she explained, “It’s a salve. A small part of your uroko (1) flaked off on your arm. You were very dehydrated when I got to you, but fortunately – though severely thinned – the majority of your uroko remained intact. How does your skin feel? Is it tight?”

Nitori shook his head slowly – he could remember that tight, itchy sensation he’d felt when he was in Iwatobi – now his skin felt a lot more refreshed and hydrated. Speaking of Iwatobi he still had no idea how he’d gotten back home, but he was thankful, and he was sure he would be bombarded with questions about it later. For now…

“I feel fine,” he said, throat a little scratchy. His mother sighed in relief while Mrs. Ayame passed him a drink before continuing with her explanation.

“Unfortunately, a patch of your uroko had been completely damaged – we’re just lucky it was small. A break in it can be very problematic. The salve is to hopefully fix the damage that has been done, though I must admit I am very doubtful. The patch of uroko on your arm is completely gone, so there’s nothing left to repair – though I am hoping the salve will prompt the undamaged uroko around the area to compensate for the loss.”

Honestly, Nitori couldn’t quite follow what she was saying, but it seemed more as if she was explaining it to his parents rather than him anyway.

“The salve is a mixture of seaweed, aloe, and sand from the water temple that the head priest gathered for me,” she said and Aiichiro frowned.

“If you don’t mind me asking Mrs. Ayame,” his father interjected, “why temple sand?”

The doctor was silent for a moment, seemingly thinking over what she had to say, “To be honest, it has been impossible to replace someone’s lost uroko, but the amount Aiichiro lost was very small – not enough to make life here impossible – only enough to hinder him a bit. If we can’t replace the lost uroko the skin there won’t have any protection from the water. It’ll prune – human skin can’t stay submerged in water for too long without causing lasting damage. I’m sure you won’t like it, but Aiichiro will have to go up to land frequently to dry his arm in the spot the uroko is not.”

His mother tensed at his side.

“The sand is for when the Sea God sheds his scales. I was hoping that a scale from the sea god would replace what has been lost. Though there are no guarantees.” With that, she motioned for Nitori to hold his arm out – he did so reluctantly.

Mrs. Ayame took his arm gently, slowly unraveling the bandage from his arm – she reached for gauze set aside on his bedside table and gently patted his arm with it, wiping the sticky residue away.

Both he and his parents waited with baited breath, before all exhaling at once when she tsk’ed.

“Unfortunately, the salve did not work. His skin isn’t pruned yet, so I can only imagine the salve prevented at least that much,” she spared a glance at his mother who was still sitting by his bedside, head in her hands, “I strongly believe though, that a scale from the sea god would remedy this. Of course, getting a scale would be no easy feat. I will speak to the head priest – the children of this village are our future – given the circumstances I believe the Sea God may be gracious.”

After re-bandaging his arm with more salve and with the explanation that the salve could not be a permanent solution, Mrs. Ayame excused herself – leaving Aiichiro alone with his parents.

“How could – how could we let Aiichiro back up there after what happened?” his mother sobbed, and Aiichiro dropped his head in shame.

“Now honey,” his father said, stepping closer to pull her up and into his arms, “We must be brave – for ourselves and for Aiichiro – I’m sure he is just as frightened as us, if not more so.”

* * *

 

After his mother had calmed down Nitori had explained everything – about how he had met Rin when he was going to the surface – how they’d become friends – everything.

Both of his parents had listened quietly, and Aiichiro had hesitated when it came time to explain exactly what the relationship was between Shouyou-san and Rin was – he hadn’t missed the pained expression on his father’s face as he recounted the rubies he had gathered and what had become of them.

It was night by the time Mrs. Ayame had come back – flustered and in a hurry.

“The Head Priest spoke to the Sea God – he has agreed to give him one of his scales. The Sea God must bestow the scale himself – we must hurry and bring Aiichiro to the temple – there the Head Priest will purify him and then lead him to the Sea God’s chambers. I’m sorry to say, but only he can go inside.”

* * *

 

Aiichiro’s knees trembled as he stood dressed in one of his mother’s old kimonos – as the Head Priest claimed he would not be allowed to enter without some type of ceremonial garb. The Head Priest had already purified him – a short ceremony involving wreaths made up of flowers he had never seen before – ones that only grew deep within the temple – and a chant made up of a language long since forgotten.

Now he stood at the entrance of the temple, the head priest at his side and hand wrapped tight around his shoulder – a torch of the Sea God's fire held in his free hand.

His parents and Mrs. Ayame stood by the alter a ways back, and Nitori felt more scared now then he had when he found himself lost in Iwatobi.

His stomach twisted as he stared into the looming darkness ahead - the Head Priest squeezed his shoulder tighter, “Keep your head forward and do not let your eyes stray,” and then he was leading him inside.

It seemed to be even darker inside the temple then it had been in the entrance, and Nitori chewed on his lip as he controlled the urge to look around.

Several times the hallways they walked through lead into an open room, before the Head Priest was leading them down another corridor.

After what seemed like ages, they stopped in front of a large door encrusted with drops of tears – glimmering brightly in the torch’s light.

The Head Priest released his shoulder, and then placed the torch in a mount along the wall before stepping forward and pressing the doors open with a heave and an ominous creak.  

The insides of the chambers were brightly lit – balls of the Sea God’s fire just floating as they pleased. A large throne sat front and center, and behind it loomed a large dragon – trunk swaying back and forth, claws wrapped around the back of the throne, and large unblinking eyes staring at his very core.

The Head Priest bowed, and Nitori followed his lead – stumbling a little bit over the edge of his mother’s kimono – the fabric much too long for him.

The dragon spoke, and Aiichiro gaped in shock – it was speaking in the tongues the Head Priest had used earlier, but it was speaking nonetheless.

After the brief conversation, the Head Priest turned to him, “I will be waiting outside the door,” and before Nitori could protest he was being left alone with the great Sea God himself.

The dragon spoke once more, but Nitori was unable to decipher his words and so he stood still until the Sea God beckoned with a large claw for him to come closer – Nitori did so ungracefully.

Once he was close enough, the Sea God sunk forward, so their faces were more level – Aiichiro having to bite back a scream of surprise.

The dragon studied his face for what felt like an eternity, before he was twisting, and bringing his tail forward – splaying it out in front of Aiichiro as if he was presenting it.

Nitori stared up at the God uncertainly and the dragon locked him with a stare and Nitori wasn’t sure how he could tell, but it seemed as if his gaze was gesturing for him to pluck one of the scales.

He hesitated, but fearing the Sea God’s impatience, placed his hand on the dragon’s tail – fingers stopping to rest on one of the smaller scales. The dragon bobbed his head in approval and Aiichiro bit his lip before yanking on the scale – the glimmering piece coming off and into his hands. He glanced back up into the dragon’s eyes, before he was bursting into a flurry of bubbles and Nitori stumbled back in surprise, nearly tripping over himself if not for the pale hand that caught his wrist.

“Forgive me child,” the man spoke – the same deep baritone of the dragon from before – only this time in a language Nitori could understand. Aiichiro steadied himself, as the man – no, the Sea God – pulled the scale from his hands.

Aiichiro stood silently, and in awe, as the Sea God’s hand slid from his wrist and up his arm, hand clamping on the shoulder the Head Priest had been holding earlier, before he was slipping Aiichiro’s kimono down until it revealed the slightly pruned patch of skin on his upper arm – Mrs. Ayame having cleaned off the salve before the Head Priest had purified him.

Nitori stared up at the Sea God, the man giving him a brief smile, before he was pressing the scale to Aiichiro’s skin.

Nitori watched in amazement, as the scale shimmered and then melted, the skin cold from where the scale attached itself to him, connecting to the rest of his uroko.

The Sea God dropped his wrist then and stepped back, smiling at Nitori once more.

“Th-thank you,” he said, bowing hastily.

“Go now,” the Sea God said after a moment, motioning to the double doors, “Your family must be worried.”

“Yes, thank you!” Nitori repeated, bowing once more, before swiftly turning on his heel and hurriedly making a way for the exit, pulling his kimono back up as he did so.

As he reached the doors, hands falling on the handles, the Sea God called out once more, “I hope to see more of you Nitori Aiichiro – do take care.”

The words had been kind, but Aiichiro couldn’t help his frown – the Sea God was nothing like he imagined, but kind or not, Nitori couldn’t say he wanted to see the man ever again – not when no one else in the village had been allowed – it felt wrong, and he meant no ill will but he sincerely hoped he never had to meet with the Sea God again – for some reason it just felt as if another visit would bring nothing but trouble.

* * *

 

Nitori shook his head, brushing the memories aside as he took in his surroundings – unable to help the wide smile that took over his face as he gazed up at Iwatobi high. After what had happened four years ago, Aiichiro had been forbidden from going to the surface again, and he had always been escorted to and from school to ensure he didn’t try to sneak off.

He’d missed the surface. His mother had been against him coming here after what had happened – but this was something he had dreamed of for years, and he had finally reached the age where the children of the Sea could finally go on land.

Aiichiro gripped the straps of his school bag – excited but anxious – now he could freely walk ashore. He wanted to experience what life was like here – every last bit of it – but more importantly…

He wanted to find Rin.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1\. Uroko is fish scale in Japanese, but is what I will be naming the extra protective layer of skin that the people of Samezuka have - the layer that lets them live in water. It is easier to have a word, then have to decribe it every time.


	9. The Starting Block

The schools here on the surface are large and daunting, the front gate swarming with kids bigger than him – they move about with ease whereas Nitori feels claustrophobic and alone – he is used to being the odd one out, but the schools in his village were small - his class hadn’t had more than twelve students and the school only had one wing.

There’s a huge sign board to the right of the front gate, littered with club posters and a map.

A map!

This school was so big it needed a map. Nitori felt sick.

Large bells rung overhead in a melodic tone, far different from the bell the Principal would ring in the hallways in between classes.

Opening ceremonies is in the auditorium and not knowing where it is, Nitori just blends in with the crowd – letting the momentum pull him where he needs to be. He is swiveling his head back and froth frantically in hopes of seeing someone else in his dilemma – it’s weird being alone when everyone is already branched off into groups. He hopes maybe he can gain a friend who understands the layout of the school – all of this is a whole new world to Aiichiro and he doesn’t think he can do it alone. He is afraid he’ll embarrass himself somehow, as it feels there is so much stuff here he has yet to understand.

Even with his jittery nerves though, he can’t help the excitement bubbling in his chest at finally achieving his dream of coming to a school here in Iwatobi, and he audibly gasps in awe when he steps in the auditorium – the room already packed full with buzzing students, and the stage donned with large decorative plants and a podium.

“This place is…” he mutters to himself.

He jumps slightly in shock when a soft, feminie voice finished his thought

“amazing? My middle schools was loads smaller.”

Nitori turns to his side to see a girl in his year – well if the red ribbon of her uniform was anything to go by.

She smiles warmly at him, cocking her head slightly to her side as she awaits her response, the long ponytail resting on her shoulder glides down her arm and to her back with the movement.

“Ah, mine too!” Aiichiro shoots back, smiling widely. This girl seems to be friendly – pretty too, and yet oddly familiar – and Nitori wonders if they have the potential to be great friends and so he rushes to introduce himself.

“I’m Nitori Aiichiro!,” they’re walking as they talk, and so he follows the girl’s lead as she turns down one of the rows, motioning for him to follow as she does so.

“Nice to meet you Nitori-kun. My name’s Matsuoka--”

Oh! OH! Matsuoka! No wonder she seemed familiar. Could this really be Rin’s little sister—

“Gou!”

“Kou.”

They say at the same time and Nitori almost slaps his hand over his mouth before he registers what it is the girl had said. She looks equally shocked, but the look quickly fizzles out into a pout.

“It’s Kou,” she enunciates the K as she says it before adding, “Did we go to the same middle school or something?”

Nitori looks of to the side, trying to come up with a lie, “W-who knows? Maybe. The name just sounded familiar. Sorry. Kou is a much better name!”

She looks confused, before smiling, “Yes! Kou definitely suits me more!”

They sit down and Aiichiro wonders if he had misheard Rin all those years ago. He wants to ask Kou if she has a brother and if he goes here, but he figures that’ll be weird, and so he engages in pleasant conversation with the girl. The agree to walk to class together, as they find they share the same homeroom teacher – Nitori is inwardly grateful at the development.

Opening ceremonies is brief, and afterwards they head to their respective classrooms, where the teacher gives them a rundown of how the school year will progress.

The first day is only a half day, and since all students are required to join one after school club, they all file out into the schools courtyard where booths are set up and upperclassmen are advertising their clubs.

As they walk through the school grounds, Kou bemoans the fact that the school does not have a tea ceremony club, as that had been the one she belonged to in middle school.

Because of Aiichiro’s circumstances he is technically exempt from joining a club, but he had already decided he wanted to keep the fact he was from Samezuka hidden, and so he has to join a club to not give it away. He wonders if any of the clubs run short and decides he’ll pick one that uses as little time as possible because the sooner he gets home and into the sea, the better it will be.

He wants to actively participate in clubs, and enjoy the full experience , but he is also scared of staying up here for too long and risking his health.

“Oooh! Did you hear that Aiichro-kun? I think I’ll join the swimb club. Oh well they don’t have a girls swim team, so maybe I’ll just be a manager – do you think I’ll be able to use the pool too?”

Kou is speaking fast, and Aiichiro isn’t sure what had spawned the conversation and he looks at her quizzically, “Did I hear what?”

She doesn’t seem to mind that he hadn’t been paying attention and goes on to say, “The pool here is salt water. Last year it was chlorine but they recently made the switch – salt water pools are much healthier.”

Nitori thinks he may cry. A salt water pool? Amazing.

He is visibly excited with this development, and Kou laughs at his expression even though she looks just as excited. Their reasoning’s are probably different, but Nitori thinks it’s awfully convenient. He can replenish his uroko with salt water – which means he can be a full member of a club and actively participate without fear of drying up if he stays behind after class.

“I want to join the swim club!”

Nitori swims every day of his life, but he is curious to see what it’ll be like swimming in a place other than the ocean – Kou said it was an indoor pool and that it’s heated and Nitori can’t quite wrap his mind around that, so he is sure it’ll be a new experience.

* * *

 

The schools pool is large, but also crowded – Nitori stands shaking at Kou’s side, the girl has her arm looped between his, and she uses her other arm to point at several different guys and cooes over muscles.

“Did you take an anatomy class?” Nitori asks curiously – as a way to distract himself. No one’s looking at him but he can’t help but feel paranoid about standing out amongst the crowd – if anyone was looking it would be because he had a pretty girl hanging on his arm, and he isn’t sure if that’s a relief or if maybe he should ask Kou not to be so obvious about her ogling.

“Huh? No. I just really like muscles!”

In Aiichiro’s opinion, really liking something wasn’t logical cause to know all the text book terms of every muscle, but maybe that was a common thing for surface people.

“So what do you think Aiichiro-kun? Should we sign up? You can just talk to the captain but I think I have to talk to the club advisor – I don’t think they had a manager last year.”

Nitori is skeptical about being left alone, but he nods to Kou anyway – waving at her as she runs off before sighing heavily and looking around. The pool looks tempting – he can practically taste the salt in the air. He has the strongest urge to jump in, but he was sure that was against the rules or something.

It was safe to assume the people walking around in swimsuits were already part of the club, but he hadn’t the slightest clue as to who was captain. Speaking of swimsuits, Aiichiro would have to ask Kou where he could get one of those – there was no way he could get one in Samezuka.

“Looking for someone?” a voice boomed from behind him, and Aiichiro squeaked, jumping so hard in shock his shoulders hurt as he turned around to see who had surprised him – a tall guy with fiery orange hair clad in nothing but undershorts? A speedo? Nitori couldn’t remember what it was called but he could feel his face burning up in embarrassment at how scantily clad the other guy was.

“Uhm… sign-ups? I – who do I go to to sign up?”

The man laughed, uncrossing his arms so he could drop a heavy hand on one of Nitori’s shoulders, “Well you’re talking to the right guy. I’m the captain, Mikoshiba! Our lovely vice-captain Tachibana is taking sign-up sheets in our club room, and after you sign-up, report back here for try-outs at four.”

His voice was loud, but Nitori guessed it came with being the Captain – especially with how rowdy some of the boys in here seemed to be and how their voices seemed to echo off the walls.

“Thank you… Captain?” Aiichiro said, glancing around again, “Uhm, where’s the club room?”

* * *

 

The vice-captain was a lot more soft spoken than Mikoshiba was, but Nitori appreciated it. The form he had to fill out was pretty straight forward, simply asking for his name, homeroom, and why it was he wanted to join the swim club - where Nitori simply put, ‘I like to swim’. He didn’t think there was anything funny about it, but Makoto – he said his name was – had laughed and said he’d probably get along with a friend of his.

As Aiichiro made his way back to the swim area, Nitori suddenly remembered he didn’t have a swim suit to try out it. It didn’t seem to be an issue as a lot of the other kids were already dressed – or, undressed? - but then again Nitori didn’t really know anyone so he couldn’t tell who was new and who wasn’t.

Nitori obviously hadn’t gone to a school like this before, so he wasn’t sure if it was just something that everyone knew – to bring their swimsuits on their first day. Then again, a lot of these kids were probably in a club since middle school or earlier, so they were probably used to coming prepared.

Aiichiro frowned, before glancing around the pool area and wondering if maybe he could try-out another day.

“Oh! Aiichiro-kun, did you sign up already?” Kou called from the hallway outside the pool and Nitori sighed in relief before hurrying over to the girl, almost tripping over himself as he did so.

“Yes, I did. But I don’t think I can attend tryouts. How’d the manager thing go?”

Kou frowned, “It went okay. There’s no tryout for manager, but Aiichiro-kun why can’t you? Don’t be shy, I’m sure your muscles are great!”

Aiichiro smiled, “Thank you, but that’s not why. I don’t have a swimsuit. Actually, do you think you could tell me where to buy one?”

Kou frowned, “You’ve never owned a swimsuit?”

“Uhm… yeah. We – err I never had a pool so…” Nitori trailed off, not sure what to say and hoping he didn’t sound weird or anything.

“Oh, okay. Well let’s go shopping for one this weekend – I want to get one too. Since I’m manager I get pool access during off hours.”

“Okay! I guess I’ll go find Tachibana-san and see about trying out next week then.”

Nitori started to walk off, but Kou grabbed his arm, “No wait! I’m pretty sure there are extra suits you can borrow.  I just meant we’d get one this weekend – as like a celebration for making it into the swim team!”

Aiichiro chuckled nervously, “Well there’s no guarantee I’ll make it.”

“Nonsense!” Kou laughed, “I’m sure you’ll do fine! I can feel your arm muscles through your sleeves – no one with muscles like these won’t not make the team! Now come on! To the changing room!”

* * *

 

Kou didn’t seem to have a problem with seeing guys half-naked like Nitori did. Sure she covered her eyes with her free hand as she dragged Nitori into the locker rooms, and her face was bright red – but the guys standing around in towels seemed to be more embarrassed then she was.

“So there’s a supply room over there somewhere – but I think they might keep the spare swimsuits in there too. The club advisor said they get their uniforms from a vendor, and so a lot of our senpais get their swimsuits stock ordered from the same vendor. There’s a lot left over, but having your own personal one is definitely encouraged.”

Nitori nodded at her explanation, letting Kou pull him along towards the back of the locker rooms. Most of the other guys in the room had left – to complain maybe? – and the stragglers just went about their business, seemingly unfazed by Kou’s presence.

She dropped her grip on his arm to open up one of the two large metal cabinets standing in front of them, and immediately started digging around in one of the boxes.

“What size are you? Medium?”

“Oh! Probably?”

“Great! Try this one on!”

* * *

 

Nitori stood lined up by other guys his age, in a swimsuit Kou assured him was a perfect fit, but felt entirely too tight. He supposed this is what swimsuits were supposed to feel like – everyone else’s suits seemed to cling to them like Aiichiro’s did, but he didn’t look long.

“Alright first-years!” Mikoshiba yelled, gathering everyone’s attention as he stood in front of them, back to the pool and hands on his hips, “Try-outs are simple! You’ll line up behind the blocks and then on the whistle you’ll dive in and do one lap. Since you are all new here, we won’t be doing this relay style. You’ll wait to dive in until after all the previous people finish and you hear the starting whistle.”

A couple of students in the Iwatobi uniform, along with Tachibana from earlier helped split them into groups to line up at the blocks, before standing off to the side with stopwatches in hand.

“To make it on the team, you need to finish your lap before our timed standard is up – you can use whichever stroke you prefer. We have two strings here on the team though, so be sure to try your hardest and good luck!”

Mikoshiba stepped aside then, and Makoto stepped forward, “Okay, can the first in line get on the starting block?”

Nitori stood with his hands clasped together – he knew he was a great swimmer but he couldn’t help but feel nervous, not to mention these swim shorts were hardly comfortable. He wasn’t sure about the diving technique he’d seen the other kids doing, so he watched the other ones on the block, hoping he didn’t make a fool of himself when his turn came up.

“Next!” Tachibana called, and Nitori stumbled up to the block. He watched the person beside him and shakily copied his position – he could hear Kou cheering from the sidelines and he sucked in a deep breath.

‘Okay Aiichiro – you can do this’ Nitori told himself, ‘You dive off rocks all the time.’

Sure, he didn’t necessarily start his dives like this, but he was sure it would be fine.

“Ready,” Makoto called, “Set,” and then he was blowing the whistle.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so sorry for the delay - writer's block. What can I say.
> 
> Guh. This chapter...


	10. Artificial Lights at Night

The first thing that hit Nitori was how warm the water was - he’d never thought the ocean to be cold, but there was definitely a large rise in temperature in the pool water compared to what he was used to. His first instinct was to swim lower - the water was sure to be cooler - but as he had stood waiting his turn he’d noticed all of the swimmers had stayed close to the surface, so he followed suite.

The swimmer to his right had turned his head, gasping for breath and Nitori made a show of doing the same - the water had felt refreshing for him - like a breath of fresh air so it felt a little silly but he had decided the best way of fitting in would be to act like he’d lived on the surface his whole life. And the people from Iwatobi couldn’t breathe under water - so he’d have to pretend he couldn’t either.

Now Aiichiro wasn’t one to toot his own horn, but he was a really good swimmer - maybe not as good as some as the more athletic kids he had gone to school with - but he was positive he was better than anyone else in Iwatobi.

Even with that mindset though, Nitori couldn’t say he was surprised when he found himself falling behind the swimmer to his right - he’d tried copying the way the other guys kept putting their arms above the surface but it was complicated and completely un-necessary in his opinion.

The water at the ocean floor was a lot more still - it would have been so much easier to swim at the bottom like he was used to - instead of these complicated arm movements. Heck, Nitori hardly used his arms when he swam in the ocean!

  
When it was time to make the turn, Nitori completed it ungracefully - he told himself it would be just be like when he used to do flips as a kid - though he’d never really been good at it and it showed.

  
He wasn’t the last to finish his lap but he certainly hadn’t been the first - his arms were even a little tired from all that excess flailing - who knew that surface swimming would be so hard.

  
Gou offered him a towel as he climbed out of the pool, chattering about how his time was good but he’d have to work on his technique - something about how she thought his breaststroke needed work- he wasn’t really sure what she was talking about. He hadn’t known their were different names for how people swung their arms. The surface people were weird.

  
Nitori thanked her before excusing himself to the locker rooms - they were allowed to leave after try-outs so Gou suggested they leave after he’d rinsed off. Not that he saw a need to rinse off - he felt fine.

* * *

 

  
Nitori walked Gou to the intersection by her street before they parted ways - the girl heading into a residential area while Nitori made his way to the pier. The sun was setting. A sight that - though beautiful - made his heart thud and he quickened his steps, intent on making it to the ocean before night completely fell. He had plenty of time - uroko all replenished after swimming in the pool - but the fear that gripped his heart controlled him and he barely cast a glance over his shoulder to make sure the coast was clear before he was jumping headfirst off the pier and into the depths below.

  
He resurfaced seconds later - clothes heavy and clinging to him as the fabric of his school uniform wasn’t woven from the same materials as his clothes at home.

  
Despite the discomfort of his clothes, the water was cool and inviting and he shut his eyes against the backdrop of the darkening sky and allowed himself to float on his back.

  
He liked Iwatobi - he did. It was so interesting and the things he saw in books were nothing compared to the real deal, but after being out of water for so long he realized nothing compared to the familiarity of the ocean.

  
He slowly opened his eyes - the sky now swathed in hues of purple and red and the sun blurringly dipping out of sight. The sunset was even more beautiful reflected on the ocean’s surface.

  
As a child, he had always returned home before the sun set, so he stayed until the sky had melted into a deep blue and street lights in the distance flickered on - some a pale yellow and others a bright white.

  
Nitori had only seen artificial light once before - but at the time he’d been panicked and hadn’t taken the time to look. It was interesting to say the least - but ugly compared to the Ocean God’s fire that the people of Samezuka used to light their streets.

  
It was only after the last distant light flickered on that Nitori finally dipped back under the water and headed home - swimming at break neck speed in his own style - not the odd way the Iwatobians did.

  
He met his father at the door - who had also just arrived home - and they made their way into the home together, talking quiet pleasantries between themselves.

  
His mother practically ran into the entrance hall to greet them - doing her best not to look worried - he wouldn’t tell her she was doing a horrible job.

  
She hurriedly ushered them inside, chattering a mile a minute about nothing and seemingly everything. Dinner was already out on the table and Aiichiro hadn’t even had time to get comfortable in his chair before his mother was asking him how his day went.

  
He told her it was fine - that he’d made a friend - had tried out for the swim team - that the pool was salt water - all good things, and Nitori smiled warmly at his mother, who had become visibly more relaxed as he went on.

  
He did not mention how the crowds had made him feel like an outsider, how the kids talked about things Nitori had never even heard of, and how scared he had been when night started to fall.

  
He didn’t see the need to make his mother worry.

  
As they finished eating his mother mentioned Tanaka-san from next door wanting to see him, and so after placing his dishes in the sink he made his way outside and into Tanaka-san’s garden where the old man spent most of his time.

  
He found the man kneeling in his garden, pulling weeds, and so Aiichiro dropped to his knees beside him and helped.

  
"How was it?" was all he asked and so Nitori told him - described the scenery, the air, the way the sun had beat down on him - how warm and dry he felt. Everything.

  
"You know I… met this girl in my grade. Her name’s Matsuoka."

  
Tanaka-san said nothing - but the name meant something to him - Nitori could tell by the way the old man’s hands clenched at his side.

  
Nitori couldn’t say he knew how popular of a name Matsuoka was - but there had been no other Matsuoka’s in his homeroom, so it was safe to assume Tanaka-san knew he was referring to someone related to his son.

  
A part of Nitori wondered if Tanaka-san had a feeling his son had had kids, or if he just chose not to think on it. Did he ever wonder what his son’s wife was like?

  
"She has an older brother - they look a lot alike - I’m pretty sure they both take after their mother - not that I’ve seen her or anything."

  
Aiichiro opened his mouth to say more when Tanaka-san placed his hand atop one of Nitori’s own - effectively stopping him from pulling the last weed out.

  
"Thank you," he said, before slowly getting to his feet. Nitori watched as he hobbled into his house, wondering if the thanks had been for the information, or for tending to his garden.

  
Nitori plucked the last weed and tossed it into the bucket with the rest of them and then headed home.

 

* * *

 

  
The next morning on his way to school Nitori encountered his first cat. It was a pudgy thing - legs short and fur a mix of browns, whites, and golds. He barely even had time to gasp in shock before it was jumping to it’s feet, racing up the wall it had been lounging by, and then scurrying out of sight.

  
He spent the next five or so minutes pleading for it to come back, before eventually continuing on his route to school and trying not to look so disappointed.

  
When lunch rolled around Gou invited him to join her and another girl in the courtyard, but he declined, instead making his way to the boy’s locker rooms.  
He went to the furthest shower stall and shut the curtain behind him before sitting on the bench inside and opening his bento.

  
He would be embarrassed if anyone found him, so he ate fast - he’d been even more embarrassed though if someone saw the contents of his lunch box and realized he wasn’t really from Iwatobi.

  
There were no other students from Samezuka attending - even though there were a couple kids back home who were of age who could - and something like that would make him stand out and Nitori rathered he didn’t.

  
As he ate he wondered if maybe he could trade some fruit from his mother’s garden with one of the Samezuka merchants who occasionally sold Samezukan fruit to people. He wanted to try something from one of those vending machines or from the cafeteria but for that he needed money - something that wasn’t used in Samezuka.

  
After he was finished eating, Nitori quietly made his way out of the locker room. He noticed there was a student swimming in the pool and the vice-captain from yesterday - Makoto? - was trying to get the other student out - quietly scolding him and telling him class would start soon and so Nitori scurried out quickly - not wanting to get in trouble for being in the pool area during non practice hours.

* * *

 

  
After what felt like ages classes ended and Gou and Nitori made their way to the swim club - Aiichiro breathing a sigh of relief - it was weird being away from water for so long.

  
The captain called for all the first years to line up and Nitori found his stomach twisting with nerves - yesterday he had felt confident, but now he was worried - what if he didn’t make the team?

  
The boy beside him didn’t seem to be the least bit worried - instead chattering to the friend by his side, bouncing on the balls of his feet and just generally exuding an air of happiness.

  
The captain yelled for everyone to shush up, but it took another try before the boy beside Aiichiro finally closed his mouth.

  
Second string was announced first - if there was a meaning to the order, Aiichiro had missed it - but he did notice when his name called. There was a flash of excitement in his gut before it was quickly followed by disappointment that he hadn’t made first string.

  
The boy beside him - Hazuki Nagisa - also made second string and though he whined audibly about the development, he didn’t sound nearly as disappointed as Nitori felt.

  
His friend beside him made second string as well it seemed- he actually looked shocked at the news - but his chatterbox of a friend quickly soothed him.

  
Eventually they were sent to get changed into their swimsuits - he spotted Gou giving him a thumbs up as he made his way to the locker rooms. 

 

* * *

 

  
Practice had been exhausting to say the least.

  
Second stringers practiced on Tuesdays, Thursdays, and Fridays, while those in the first string would be practicing Mondays, Wednesdays, and Saturdays. Their training regimens were supposedly different - if his was this hard, Nitori could only imagine how hard it was for the first string.

  
If Nitori was honest with himself, he didn’t find swimming in a pool very fun - it was just too different from swimming in the ocean and there were too many different stroke types. Nitori wasn’t sure why there needed to be so many.

  
On their walk home, he and Gou made plans to meet up by the school gates on Sunday - where they would go shopping for a swimsuit for him.   
He’d probably need money for that too. He’d gotten his school uniform from the Samezuka committee - the ones that met with Iwatobi on a weekly basis. Nitori wasn’t sure how the process all worked but they were the ones who supplied his uniform and school supplies.

  
He doubted there would be funds for a swimsuit. It looked like he really would have to see about selling some Samezukan fruit. He wondered if one fruit was enough for a swimsuit or if he’d need more.

  
He saw Gou off at the intersection and then made his way to the pier - at one point during his walk a dog - Nitori wasn’t sure what kind - approached him.

  
He’d flinched when it barked at him, but the pup quickly proved to be friendly and Nitori stopped to play with it - dogs were so cute he decided - and much friendlier than that cat from this morning. This was only his first meeting with a dog, but he quickly decided it was now his favorite Iwatobi animal.

  
When the sun got low Nitori told it goodbye and finished making his way to the pier - the dog cutely following him a ways before trotting back the way it came when he’d gone too far.

  
The sun was almost completely set when Nitori dove into the water - this time he didn’t resurface, instead hurrying home - excited to tell his mother about the dog he’d met.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well... Sorry for the long delay. 
> 
> And sorry this chapter is so awkward and meh. 
> 
> I have a lot of plot and other stuff planned, unfortunately I don't know what I'm going to write between now and the plot stuff I want to happen.
> 
> Such is life I suppose.
> 
> Until next time~


	11. First Encounter

It would be an understatement to say that Nitori had found the trip he took with Gou to the mall overwhelming. If he had thought the first few days of school had been hectic it was nothing compared to the crowded train they were packed on and the mall – which Nitori learned was just a building filled with smaller buildings – dwarfed his school in ways he found particularly overwhelming. For starters, the so called shopping center had one whole extra floor then the school did on top of a basement – that is, an underground level – that also held stores. The odd windowless building nearby was a parking garage – a winding tower where people could leave their vehicles. Iwatobi had proved to be far vaster then anything Nitori could ever dream of. Samezuka seemed so miniscule compared to all of this.

Nitori had wanted to spend more time window shopping – he was intrigued by all the different store types – something Gou was very excited about. They ended up spending more time just walking around everywhere then actually swimsuit shopping – an endeavor that happened so quickly.

After swimsuit shopping – an hour long affair that consisted of him trying on several more speedos of Gou's choosing before he convinced her he'd prefer the short style instead, Aiichiro finally had his very own swimsuit and they'd made their way back to the food court they had passed through earlier in the day.

Gou had settled on Chinese food, "food court Chinese is the best" and so Nitori followed suit, ordering fried rice and a side of chicken – a type of poultry Nitori had only read about. He'd had fried rice before, but his first bite told him the ocean's fried rice and Iwatobi's were vastly different.

It had been a long time since Nitori had tasted surface food. Rin had given him an apple once – it was crisp and sweet but not like the sweet he was used to – it had been a far more watered down taste (ironic because it was a surface fruit) but held this sort of freshness Nitori felt fruits from Samezuka lacked.

They ate lunch in the food court and Aiichiro had been floored by all the many different menu options and even more so by the taste of the food. It was unique. It had a certain novelty to it – all new flavors – and yet some things tasted awful, especially the foods Nitori thought he knew that ended up tasting far different from what Samezuka produced.

Gou still wanted to shop more after they ate, but Nitori was getting antsy. They were pretty deep into the city and he didn't feel comfortable being so far away from the ocean or at least the schools salt water pool for so long. Luckily Gou relented, grumbling about how she had a curfew anyway, and they caught the train back home, this time with the train being far less packed this time.

On the ride back, Nitori found himself dozing off – Gou fiddling with her cellphone – messaging or whatever, Nitori wasn't sure. The day had been pretty overwhelming, but he had enjoyed all the new sights - sometimes throughout the day he'd realized he was smiling really widely and had to reel in his excitement a bit.

"-than my brother."

Nitori jerked awake – not aware he had drifted off, "Wha?" he asked, tiredly turning to look at Gou who was snickering into her hand.

"Sorry, didn't mean to scare you. I said, 'I had a lot of fun today, you were way better company than my brother.' He always whines when I bring him to the mall with me but he makes a big deal when I go alone."

It wasn't often Gou mentioned her brother – sure she'd mention him off-handedly at times but that was it.

"Your brother," Nitori began – slightly breathless, "He goes to our school right? I've never seen him around though." Aiichiro was always looking for him – even if Rin had changed a lot over the past few years, Nitori was sure he could recognize him.

"Oh? Rin? Yeah that's probably because he's on another floor than us and plus he eats lunch on the roof so it's not like we'd run into him."

"Oh… but I thought you mentioned he was on the swim team and I don't think I've seen him at practice? I know there are different practice days for first and second string but I usually see upperclassmen around."

Gou groaned, "Yeah, I know – he's always skipping practice the idiot. I swear he loves swimming and yet he slacks off so much. It makes zero-sense to me, he's so hard-headed sometimes."

Nitori frowned, "That is strange…" he wondered how he'd be able to meet him, or at least see him. He seemed to be doing well from what little bits he heard from Gou – minus the whole, skipping practice things – but Nitori wanted to see for himself.

The conversation drifted off after that, naturally and as Gou relaxed in her seat – presumably taking her turn to doze – he wondered about what he would say to Rin when he finally met him again. He'd already long since decided he would keep the fact that he was from Samezuka from everyone and that included Rin too. Well it wasn't like he could say, "Hey Rin – I'm that kid from the ocean – you didn't know my name or what I looked like, but that kid was definitely me."

Besides that, Nitori was worried he would be hated. A lot of people from Iwatobi hated Samezukans – especially the ones who had lost a loved one to the sea, and Nitori was afraid Rin would hate him for not saving his father. Sometimes, Nitori hated that he hadn't been able to either.

* * *

 

They said their goodbyes in front of the school gates, Nitori squirming where he stood, eager to get into the water. He'd had so much fun but his skin was tingling. Logically he knew he could stand to be on land for a few more hours – the sun wouldn't set for a while, and he could last on land far longer than he could as a child, but the fear and the familiar sensation of that fateful day so many years ago left him fearful.

After Gou had disappeared out of sight Nitori made a break for the ocean, stumbling on clumsy feet as he tried to make it seem like he wasn't running in fear. As he got closer to the pier he spotted the dog from the other day, who was startled awake by his running.

"Hi puppy!" he greeted, not slowing down in the slightest. The dog barked in response before jumping out of its lounge position and darting after him, yapping at his heels.

It might have been cute if Nitori knew better, but he found himself to be startled – the dog had been a lot calmer the other day, simply trotting after him and the barks were loud and continuous.

"Please stop chasing me!" he yelled, gaining speed, but the dog simply picked up his speed as well.

It chased him all the way to the pier and Nitori dove into the water with a screech and let out a sigh of relief when the dog did not jump after him. He swam back up to the surface and stared at the dog who had taken to whining from where he sat squirming on the pier.

"Are you okay puppy?" he asked the dog, suddenly concerned.

"I could ask you the same thing," a voice suddenly said off to the side and Nitori screeched, flailing his arms about wildly as he rapidly turned his head looking for the source of the voice.

His gaze met teal blue eyes – a color that reminded Nitori of the ocean's waters before it stormed.

"Thank you," Nitori chirped. The dog, which had stopped whining when the stranger showed up began to snuffle at his wet shoes once he was back on the pier.

"No problem."

The guy was a lot bigger then Nitori and he subconsciously stepped back, the pup following the movement with his snout. His tail was still wagging but he wasn't barking like he had been earlier so Aiichiro allowed himself to relax a bit.

"Thank you again," Nitori said, nodding at the stranger, "My name's Nitori Aiichiro, and you are?"

"Yamazaki Sousuke. Sorry about my dog. He's too friendly."

Nitori gasped, "He's yours? He's so cute," he cooed, crouching so he could pet the dog and giggling when it lapped at his hand.

Sousuke stared – one moment Nitori was running away screaming bloody murder and the next he was happily playing with him.

"… Right. Well goodbye. Gaeri lets go."

Aiichiro watched in amazement as Sousuke whistled and the dog yipped before running to his heels.

Nitori offered a wave and cheery goodbye to Sousuke who returned the wave half-heartedly before walking away.

Nitori watched them go in and once they were out of sight he tried to whistle like Sousuke had – puckering up his lips and blowing air. Nothing happened and he tried a few more times before giving up.

He hadn't learned to whistle but he had at least learned that friendly dogs chase AND bark. With that final thought he nodded to himself and dove into the ocean's waters.

* * *

 

Tanaka-san from next door asks him how things are going practically daily and Nitori always gives him in-depth answers. A part of himself might have found it annoying, but he knew all the questions came because Tanaka-san was worried. Nitori is sure of this because the old man is always asking him for more details on Gou whenever Nitori mentions her. Nitori has never told Tanka-san whose granddaughter she is, so it isn't like he is concerned about Gou herself. Rather, Tanaka-san's interest in Gou seems to stem from the fact that she is a girl – he's always asking him if he likes her. He probably thinks he is being subtle but Nitori knows he is worried that Nitori might leave one day like his son did. Of course, that was something he planned on never doing. Even if he did fall in love with someone, he hadn't the slightest inclination to leave Samezuka for good – it would be too lonely to leave his family behind.

His mother also seemed to be pretty curious about Iwatobi is like as well – though in her case it's a mix of worry that he'll get bitten by a dog and a mix of wanting to meet a dog herself. Of course, his mother would never step foot on land – she might be strong-willed but when it came to surface talk she always grew timid.

As for his father, he only seemed to be mildly interested in what Nitori has to say about Iwatobi – he hears his fair share of stories at work already – though he has never been to Iwatobi, he works with committee members that have.

Sometimes, in school, kids or teachers will talk about Samezuka – it's mostly negative things, but nothing too hurtful. Once, he overheard two boys talking about how one of them had met a girl from Samezuka once and that she had reeked of fish. Nitori knew it wasn't true, because none of the kids in Samezuka had chosen to go to school in Iwatobi in a long time, but he'd still fretted for a week – worried that he smelled funny – that people could tell he was from Samezuka purely because of his scent.

When he'd gathered up the courage one day to ask Gou if he smelt bad she had said he smelt faintly of sea salt and then laughed and congratulated him on practicing his swimming so much – most everyone on the swim team smelled faintly the same.

School work was hard – especially history – but Nitori enjoyed all of his classes. He had to put a lot more effort forth but he knew it would be worth it in the end. Sometimes though, he grew frustrated with the work and he didn't want to seem dumb so he was hesitant to ask Gou for any help.

It had only been about a month of going to school in Iwatobi, but despite the difficulties Nitori felt like he was settling in fairly well. There was still no sign of Rin around school – Aiichiro contemplated going to the roof to see him but he didn't quite like the idea of being so high up and it wasn't like he could say anything to Rin anyway. He wanted to be friends but in this whole month he hasn't really made any besides Gou and her friends, who were hardly his friends at all. For Nitori it wasn't as simple as just bumping into Rin one day and saying hi. It was sad, but Nitori could wait until an opportunity presented itself. He was a bit worried though, he wondered why Rin had stopped coming to practice. He had asked Gou if she ever figured it out but she'd simply said her brother wasn't talking.

* * *

 

It ended up being a Friday after school that Nitori finally met Rin, and it had probably gone as badly as possible too. Apparently, when it came to his little sister, Rin had business to do. It had only taken Rin a little over a month to realize that the "Ai-chan" his sister had been hanging out with a lot recently was not a girl. Now, Aiichiro hadn't known Rin was such an overprotective brother – didn't know that Rin would jump to conclusions and assume they were dating. All the warning Nitori got was Gou running towards him in the hallway after class, her hands held together in a show of apology as she mouthed the words, "I'm sorry."

Gou skidded to a halt by his side and that's when Aiichiro noticed the guy running towards him – it didn't take much thinking to realize who it was. His first thought was one of excitement – he'd be seeing Rin – the second was fear at the speed at which Rin was rapidly approaching him and Gou – Aiichiro screamed and crouched down with his hands above his head. They were in a pretty secluded area of the school, but there were enough people around that Nitori's scream had drawn the attention of others and Rin skidded to a stop – clearly embarrassed about the people whispering about him bullying some innocent first year. Gou stifled a giggle into her hand – clearly getting a kick out of her brother's embarrassment.

When he had yet to be hit, Nitori peeked up from where he had buried his face in his knees, embarrassed as well at the people staring. Gou helped him to his feet – sticking her tongue out at her brother as she did so.

"Don't worry Ai-chan – Rin's all bark and no bite," it was said in a teasing manner and Nitori turned his attention to Rin whose face was no longer as red as his hair and was scowling at Gou and him.

"I don't approve of this relationship," Rin began and Nitori frowned just as Gou spoke up.

"I told you," she argued, "We're not dating!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, well, well. Boy has it been a long time. I'm so, so, sorry. I have a lot planned for this story - so much plot. Just so much. But I was stuck in that rut where you know a huge thing you want to write but you still have a long ways before you get there. Recently I worked on making chapter outlines - I'd had a vague one this whole time but I fleshed out each chapter individually. I've got up til chapter 26 fleshed out and that is just barely getting us to the main plot of the story. Wowzers this is ending up my longest story yet. I really love this story and I hope now that I have an idea as to what direction I'm headed next that I'll be able to post more often. I hope you enjoy this as much I have.


End file.
